Mimpi yang Sempurna OVA
by Enji86
Summary: Setelah sebuah peristiwa, Shiho yang pada awalnya ditugaskan di Kepolisian Pusat dimutasi ke Kepolisian Nagano. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Inspektur yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang... atau mungkin juga tidak. -"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri dariku?"- Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Bagian I

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan merupakan milik Gosho Aoyama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

Apa kabar para pembaca sekalian? Pertama-tama penulis mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya, meskipun agak terlambat. He he he. Lalu penulis juga ingin minta maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu ShuAi yang penulis janjikan karena penulis akan menundanya sampai miniseri ini selesai.

Ide cerita ini sudah lama nongkrong di imajinasi penulis, tepatnya setelah menulis "Mimpi yang Sempurna", karena miniseri ini adalah OVA-nya. Miniseri ini kemungkinan panjangnya sekitar 4-5 chapter. Kalau di "Mimpi yang Sempurna", Shuichi menjadi fokus cerita, maka di OVA-nya ini, Shiho yang akan menjadi fokus cerita. Tokoh utama cerita ini adalah Shiho Miyano dan Inspektur Kansuke Yamato, sementara pasangannya tetap seperti "Mimpi yang Sempurna". Theme song-nya mungkin "Rindu Setengah Mati". XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian I**

"_Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinga Shinichi. Di tangannya terdapat hardisk yang berisi data-data tentang Organisasi Hitam. Dia menatap hardisk di tangannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya dan melangkah pergi.

XXX

4 tahun kemudian...

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, tapi kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya. Mari kita sambut, Shinichi Kudo, anggota baru kita tahun ini," ucap Inspektur Megure sambil tersenyum.

Para detektif polisi yang ada di divisi satu pun bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shinichi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mohon bantuannya," ucap Shinichi.

"Sama-sama," sahut para detektif polisi tersebut.

Setelah acara perkenalan berakhir, Shinichi pun celingukan sehingga Detektif Sato tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Mungkin dia tertidur di kantornya di laboratorium forensik. Dia bekerja lembur semalam karena kecelakaan besar yang terjadi di dekat Tropical Land, jadi aku rasa dia tidak pulang dan tidur di situ," ucap Detektif Sato.

Melihat Shinichi yang menatapnya dengan bingung, Detektif Sato hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau mencari Shiho kan?" tanya Detektif Sato.

"Oh, iya, aku memang mencarinya. Terima kasih, Detektif Sato," sahut Shinichi dengan wajah agak memerah. Kemudian dia bergegas pergi sementara Detektif Sato menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum.

"_Bagaimana bisa Detektif Sato tahu aku mencari Shiho?" _Shinichi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah dulu kau berkata di depan semua orang bahwa kau berjanji akan menyusul Shiho ke sini dan menemaninya menjalani hukumannya?"_ batin Detektif Sato.

XXX

Shinichi menemukan Shiho tertidur menelungkup di mejanya sementara komputernya sepertinya masih menyala. Dia pun geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"_Dia ini masih saja tidak berubah," _pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat, kemudian pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Mengingat kembali bagaimana dia menyerahkan hardisk berisi data-data Organisasi Hitam kepada yang berwenang tanpa menghapus data Shiho, mengingat persidangan tertutup yang dijalani Shiho atas permintaannya dan mengingat vonis pengadilan yang menjatuhi Shiho hukuman untuk mengabdi pada negara sampai masa pensiunnya. Shiho tidak dihukum penjara karena jasa-jasanya dalam membantu menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam.

Shinichi masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Shiho tersenyum padanya sambil berterima kasih atas semuanya setelah vonisnya dijatuhkan, tanpa tahu bahwa dialah sebenarnya yang membuat Shiho harus menjalani semua itu. Dia tahu dia egois, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho pergi meninggalkannya setelah semua yang terjadi. Dia tidak bisa. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Shiho tetap tinggal.

Setelah itu, Shiho masuk akademi kepolisian dan Shinichi menyusulnya setahun kemudian setelah dia lulus SMA. Sekarang dia sudah lulus dari akademi kepolisian dan langsung ditempatkan di Kepolisian Pusat karena prestasinya di akademi, sama seperti Shiho yang juga berprestasi di akademi dalam bidang forensik sehingga Shiho juga langsung ditempatkan di Kepolisian Pusat setelah lulus.

Lamunan Shinichi kemudian buyar ketika dia mendengar desahan Shiho yang mulai terbangun. Shiho kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menguap, lalu dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Yah, aku sudah bersusah-payah sampai ke sini untuk menyusul seseorang, tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah keheranan darinya di hari pertamaku masuk. Betapa manisnya," sahut Shinichi dengan nada menyindir.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah sampai di sini?" tanya Shiho.

"Begitulah," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho lalu berdiri di hadapan Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang. Senang melihatmu ada di sini," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bisa berada di sini," ucap Shinichi.

XXX

Ketika Shiho ke kantin bersama Shinichi untuk mencari sarapan, para polisi laki-laki yang ada di situ segera mengerubungi Shiho sambil menawarkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman sehingga membuat Shinichi terlempar ke pinggir. Shiho memang menjadi idola baru saat dia masuk Kepolisian Pusat karena dia cantik, cerdas dan pekerja keras. Apalagi usianya juga masih sangat muda.

Namun berbeda dari Detektif Sato, Shiho tahu benar bahwa dia adalah idola, jadi dia pun dengan senang hati memanfaatkannya. Dia akan menerima makanan dan minuman secara acak, lalu tersenyum manis sambil berterima kasih pada mereka semua sehingga mereka semua meleleh.

Shinichi yang melihat ini langsung merasa merinding dan dia mengikuti Shiho dengan ragu-ragu saat Shiho mengajaknya duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin.

"Err... Shiho... apa... itu... tadi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apa?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Err... makanan-makanan itu...," jawab Shinichi dengan nada menggantung.

"Oh, mereka selalu kelihatan senang kalau aku menerimanya, jadi kenapa tidak?" ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau mau?" tawar Shiho.

"Ah, tidak. Aku pikir lebih baik aku beli sendiri," ucap Shinichi sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Takut bernasib seperti Detektif Takagi?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

Shinichi hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa garing.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau kan sudah menikah, jadi kau tidak akan bernasib seperti Detektif Takagi," ucap Shiho, masih sambil nyengir.

Shinichi kembali tertawa garing.

"Tidak, aku akan membeli makanan sendiri," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk membeli makanan.

"_Kau tidak tahu, Shiho, kalau pria bisa sangat mengerikan kadang-kadang," _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

"Kalian berdua masih harus banyak belajar, jadi kalian akan ditugaskan ke Nagano untuk membantu Inspektur Yamato menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sampai saat ini belum terpecahkan. Bekerjalah dengan baik di sana, kalian mengerti?" ucap Komisaris Matsumoto.

Saat itu sudah hampir sebulan sejak Shinichi masuk ke Kepolisian Pusat.

"Siap, Pak," sahut Shinichi dan Shiho dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Komisaris Matsumoto.

Shinichi dan Shiho memberi hormat, lalu melangkah keluar dari kantor komisaris.

"Kenapa anda mengirim mereka, Pak?" tanya Inspektur Megure setelah Shinichi dan Shiho pergi.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka butuh banyak belajar. Mereka berdua itu sangat cemerlang dalam bidang mereka masing-masing, Megure. Kita harus bersyukur karena itu dan melatih mereka dengan keras agar potensi mereka bisa keluar sepenuhnya," ucap Komisaris Matsumoto.

Inspektur Megure pun tersenyum.

"Iya, anda memang benar, Pak," ucap Inspektur Megure.

XXX

"Pembunuhan berantai, huh? Ini akan sangat menarik," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah gembira. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa Shiho kelihatan lesu.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan lesu begitu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja aku lesu. Di Nagano aku tidak akan bisa dapat makanan gratis, yang berarti aku harus menyisihkan uang untuk makan, yang artinya juga uang untuk belanja barang-barang bermerek menjadi berkurang. Ini benar-benar payah," jawab Shiho dengan agak kesal.

"_Oi! Oi! Yang benar saja?"_ batin Shinichi.

Shiho kemudian menghela nafas sehingga Shinichi menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membayar semuanya," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh?" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan satu sen pun selama kita di sana," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin menghemat uangmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dan berhutang padamu, jadi aku tidak mau menambahnya lagi," jawab Shiho.

"Shiho, bukankah kita teman? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah berhutang apa-apa padaku, jadi berhentilah berpikir begitu," ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku harap kau mau mengerti. Aku tidak mau menerima apa-apa lagi darimu, kecuali pertemanan kita yang berharga," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho...," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia pamit untuk kembali ke kantornya di Departemen Forensik.

Shinichi menatap kepergian Shiho dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

XXX

"Baiklah, sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat datang. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Baik, Pak," sahut Shinichi dan Shiho. Kemudian mereka berbalik dan melangkah pergi setelah memberi hormat.

"Hei, Kan-chan, ada apa denganmu? Kau sepertinya bersikap dingin sekali pada Shiho-chan," ucap Detektif Uehara setelah Shinichi dan Shiho menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," sahut Inspektur Yamato datar.

"Tidak. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi itu pasti bukan perasaanku saja. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa, tapi Shiho-chan akan bekerja bersama kita, jadi sebagai pemimpin yang baik, kau harus bersikap profesional padanya," ucap Detektif Uehara.

Inspektur Yamato memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Detektif Uehara. Dia tahu dia memang harus bersikap begitu. Tapi masalahnya dia sangat tidak menyukai Shiho, jadi itu akan sulit sekali.

Semuanya berawal ketika kepolisian Jepang sudah berhasil membekuk Organisasi Hitam dengan bantuan Shinichi Kudo. Sebuah rahasia besar pun terkuak dan hanya para polisi yang terlibat dalam operasi terhadap Organisasi Hitam saja yang tahu tentang hal ini, termasuk Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara yang kebetulan ikut dimintai tolong karena Shinichi lumayan mengenal mereka. Rahasia itu adalah bahwa Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara sebenarnya bukan anak kecil, melainkan dua orang remaja yang tubuhnya mengecil, yaitu Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano.

Hal itu membuat Inspektur Yamato mengerti akan hal yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Dulu saat dia dan Detektif Uehara memberi tumpangan pada Profesor Agasa dan Ai, mereka salah paham sehingga mereka melarikan diri darinya dan Detektif Uehara. Dia dan Detektif Uehara pun berusaha mencari mereka dan saat dia menemukan mereka bersembunyi di toilet laki-laki, dia pun langsung menggedor pintu toilet itu.

Inspektur Yamato sangat kaget dan juga malu saat dia mendengar suara bentakan ibu-ibu dari dalam toilet, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa itu adalah toilet laki-laki, jadi yang ada di toilet itu pasti benar-benar Ai dan Profesor Agasa. Dia pun jadi penasaran, bagaimana bisa seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun berpura-pura dan menghasilkan suara ibu-ibu seperti itu.

Tapi rasa penasaran itu terlupakan begitu saja karena saat itu Inspektur Yamato sedang menghadapi kasus 'Dinding Merah' yang sangat rumit. Lalu setelah dia mengetahui kenyataan tentang Ai, dia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Ai bisa melakukan itu karena dia bukan anak kecil, sama seperti Conan.

Hampir semua polisi yang mengikuti operasi terhadap Organisasi Hitam merasa simpati pada Shiho saat Shiho harus menghadapi persidangan, termasuk Inspektur Yamato. Shiho yang masih remaja dan juga bisa dikatakan sebagai korban Organisasi Hitam harus menghadapi persidangan meskipun dia sudah berjuang bersama yang lain. Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari karena polisi memang menemukan bukti bahwa Shiho juga ikut membantu perbuatan jahat Organisasi Hitam waktu dia masih di Organisasi Hitam. Mereka semua pun merasa lega, bahkan senang, ketika mereka tahu vonis yang dijatuhkan pada Shiho karena Shiho akan bergabung dan menjadi rekan mereka.

Suatu hari Inspektur Yamato pergi ke Kepolisian Pusat karena dia memerlukan bantuan untuk memeriksa sesosok mayat misterius yang tidak bisa ditangani tim forensiknya. Saat itu, Shiho sudah hampir 3 bulan bertugas di Kepolisian Pusat. Tugas itu pun diserahkan pada Shiho dan dalam waktu singkat, laporan otopsi yang membuatnya ternganga sudah berada di tangannya. Dia bahkan bisa tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhannya hanya dengan membaca laporan otopsi yang dibuat Shiho.

Hanya ada satu hal di benak Inspektur Yamato saat itu, bahwa wanita bernama Shiho Miyano ini benar-benar dokter forensik yang hebat meskipun baru lulus dari akademi 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya saat Shiho menatapnya dan bicara padanya untuk menjelaskan isi laporan otopsi itu.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Inspektur Yamato melihat Shiho tersenyum manis pada para polisi pria yang mengerubunginya setelah menerima makanan dari mereka. Dia merasa begitu marah meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak saat itu, bisa dibilang, dia membenci Shiho.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang," ucap Detektif Uehara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Inspektur Yamato tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Inspektur Yamato.

Saat Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara keluar dari ruangan Inspektur Yamato, mereka berdua langsung disambut pemandangan Shiho yang dikerubungi para polisi laki-laki yang bertugas di kantor polisi Nagano tersebut, sementara Shinichi sudah terlempar ke pinggir. Para polisi itu menawari Shiho makanan khas Nagano yang mereka bawa khusus untuk Shiho.

Shiho pun berterima kasih dan berkata bahwa dia hanya makan makanan rendah lemak sehingga para polisi itu dengan bersemangat berkata bahwa mereka tahu sekali tentang hal itu, jadi mereka hanya membawakan makanan rendah lemak untuk Shiho.

Senyum Shiho pun menjadi bertambah manis setelah mendengarnya dan dia kemudian menerima beberapa makanan yang ditawarkan padanya sehingga polisi-polisi itu meleleh karena terlalu senang.

Inspektur Yamato pun menjadi geram melihat hal itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras dan giginya bergemeretak sehingga Detektif Uehara menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Lalu sebuah ide melintas di kepala Detektif Uehara sehingga dia menatap Inspektur Yamato dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus geli.

"_Kan-chan, jangan-jangan kau...,"_ ucap Detektif Uehara dalam hati.

XXX

Shiho menghela nafas ketika dia sudah tinggal berdua lagi dengan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shiho.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai masalah makanan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sesuai dugaanku, dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku," sahut Shiho.

"Siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Inspektur Yamato. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" jawab Shiho sambil balik bertanya.

"Yah, aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kupikir dia memang tidak menyukaimu," sahut Shinichi.

"Apa dia tidak bisa menerimaku karena aku mantan penjahat ya?" Shiho bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau itu memang alasannya, aku pikir aku akan memukulnya nanti karena pikirannya yang picik itu," sahut Shinichi sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan geli.

"Yah, tapi aku memang mantan penjahat kan? Jadi bukan salahnya kalau dia berpikir begitu dan kau tidak perlu memukulnya karena hal itu," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak, Shiho. Kau bukan penjahat. Tidak pernah. Jadi tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menganggapmu sebagai penjahat, bahkan kau sendiri juga tidak boleh, kau mengerti?" ucap Shinichi dengan serius sehingga membuat Shiho agak terpana.

"Kudo-kun...," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan hal itu," lanjutnya.

XXX

Hari-hari Shinichi dan Shiho di Nagano dihabiskan dengan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di wilayah tersebut. Mereka memeriksa laporan kasus-kasus yang sudah terjadi dan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang menjadi TKP. Selama di Nagano, Shinichi menumpang di rumah Inspektur Yamato sementara Shiho menumpang di rumah Detektif Uehara.

Setelah beberapa hari, Shinichi pun mulai menyadari sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang ditanganinya. Dia mulai menduga bahwa Inspektur Yamato sebenarnya bukan tidak menyukai Shiho, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Insting prianya memberitahunya bahwa ada yang tidak biasa ketika Inspektur Yamato sedang menatap Shiho atau bicara pada Shiho.

Shinichi pun menjadi sangat bingung karena hal itu. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Inspektur Yamato bahwa Shiho bukanlah wanita yang sesuai untuknya dan Inspektur Yamato tidak akan bisa menangani Shiho, jadi lebih baik Inspektur Yamato tidak mengharapkan Shiho. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Inspektur Yamato sendiri bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia menyukai Shiho dan malah menganggap dirinya membenci Shiho.

Shinichi pun akhirnya memutuskan bahwa lebih baik kondisinya tetap dipertahankan seperti ini, yaitu Inspektur Yamato tidak akan pernah sadar kalau dia menyukai Shiho. Shinichi akan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya sehingga dia dan Shiho bisa segera kembali ke Tokyo dan menjauh dari Inspektur Yamato sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Bagian II

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**Angry Nazar : **Yah, kalau nggak terjadi sesuatu, ceritanya nggak jadi dong. XD**  
**

**Ajnie : **Ya kalau bukan Ran, siapa lagi? XD. Semoga fic ini benar-benar seru seperti harapanmu.**  
**

**Cah Zhollowy : **Pasangannya tetep seperti di 'Mimpi yang Sempurna'. Jadi siapakah dia? XD**  
**

**Poppy : **Terima kasih banyak. XD**  
**

**Day-chan Dragneel : **Kenapa nggak ada peran Shuichi? Karena tokoh utama fic ini Shiho dan Inspektur Yamato. XD. Tapi Shuichi pasti akan muncul kok. Karena ini bukan sekuel, melainkan OVA yang berbentuk side-story, jadi Shiho belum menikah. Iya, Inspektur Yamato kesengsem sama Shiho dan Shiho pun juga bisa jadi kesengsem sama Inspektur Yamato. Kalau cerita ringan, kayaknya 'Dia Milikku' itu ringan deh. Mungkin karena DC itu serial misteri, makanya aku jadi suka menambahkan hal yang samar-samar, yang pembaca harus menebaknya sendiri. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Shuichi mungkin baru muncul di akhir-akhir.**  
**

**ilmaalya : **Terima kasih banyak. Ditunggu komen selanjutnya. XD**  
**

**CL : **Iya, beda. Karena ini side-story dari fanfic itu dan tokoh utamanya juga beda. Iya, nanti kalau ada waktu, aku akan menontonnya. Maklum, kesibukan masih tetap menumpuk dan karena bulan puasa, agenda ibadah juga bertambah. XD**  
**

**yuki-chan : **Iya, aku tahu. Makna OVA yang kumaksudkan di sini bukan secara literal, tapi secara kontekstual. OVA biasanya menceritakan tentang suatu peristiwa yang terjadi pada seorang tokoh atau bisa juga merupakan side-story dari peristiwa yang menjadi plot utama. Fic ini termasuk side-story dari 'Mimpi yang Sempurna', bukan sekuel, karena peristiwa yang ada di fic ini terjadi sebelum epilog dari 'Mimpi yang Sempurna', makanya aku menyebutnya OVA. Selain itu, tokoh utamanya juga berbeda dengan 'Mimpi yang Sempurna'. XD**  
**

**Aisha Haibara : **Yah, aku harap persahabatan mereka tetap langgeng di DC meskipun mereka tidak berakhir bersama. XD

**Kudo Jr : **Caranya login ya, klik tombol login yang ada di sebelah kanan atas. XD**  
**

**kudoujr : **Iya, yang pertama dan mungkin juga yang terakhir. Semoga kamu bisa menikmatinya. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Wah, penulis sangat gembira karena penulis masih menerima banyak komen dari pembaca. Sebenarnya penulis tidak berharap banyak karena ini adalah crack pairing. Penulis harap para pembaca masih mau membaca dan mengomentari fanfic ini. Penulis merasa fanfic ini sangat menarik jadi penulis harap para pembaca juga bisa menikmatinya.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian I****I**

Shiho tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi disinilah ia sekarang, sedang menodongkan pistol pada pembunuh berantai yang sedang menyandera Inspektur Yamato yang terluka. Shinichi dan yang lain belum juga tiba karena mereka semua mengikuti petunjuk yang salah.

"Baiklah, polisi yang cantik, letakkan senjatamu ke tanah lalu tendang senjatamu itu ke arahku atau aku akan membunuh Inspektur-mu ini," ucap pembunuh berantai itu. Dia semakin mendekatkan pisau di tangannya ke leher Inspektur Yamato yang tidak berdaya.

Shiho pun menyeringai.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Saat aku memberikan senjata ini padamu, kau pasti akan langsung membunuhnya dan menjadikanku sandera, jadi mana mungkin aku mau menurutimu," ucap Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato pun memuji sikap Shiho barusan dalam hati karena itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Dia mengakui bahwa Shiho memang polisi yang hebat meskipun dia masih tidak menyukainya ketika melihat Shiho tersenyum manis pada para anak buahnya yang laki-laki.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kau memang tidak bodoh, tapi kau tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Bukankah sebagai polisi, keselamatan sandera adalah yang utama?" ucap pembunuh berantai itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Mungkin, tapi sayangnya aku tidak termasuk yang berpikiran begitu," ucap Shiho sementara aura Sherry-nya mulai muncul. Wajah dan tatapan mata Shiho kemudian berubah menjadi jahat dan dingin sehingga membuat Inspektur Yamato dan pembunuh berantai itu menjadi merinding.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menghabisi kalian berdua. Dia Inspektur yang sangat menyebalkan, sementara kau hanya kecoak busuk yang juga membuatku sebal. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tipuanmu itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau pasti sedang menakut-nakutiku agar aku melarikan diri dan melepaskan Inspektur-mu ini, ya kan?" ucap pembunuh berantai itu, meskipun dalam hati dia mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Sherry. Itu adalah nama sandiku. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Shiho sehingga mata pembunuh itu membesar. Dia memang pernah membaca di koran tentang organisasi kriminal yang sudah membunuh banyak orang tanpa meninggalkan bukti sedikit pun sehingga pembunuhannya tidak pernah terungkap. Menurut koran itu, anggota mereka yang paling berbahaya adalah anggota yang mempunyai nama sandi alkohol.

"Aku memang sudah bertobat dan menjadi polisi karena vonis pengadilan, tapi kadang-kadang kebiasaan lama itu masih suka muncul, terutama ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang membuatku sebal. Dan oh, aku suka sekali menakut-nakuti. Jadi sebelum kita mulai kesenangannya, aku akan menceritakan rencananya padamu. Pertama kau harus membunuh sanderamu itu dulu. Lalu aku akan menakut-nakutimu dan membunuhmu. Kemudian aku akan berkata pada rekan-rekanku bahwa kau sudah membunuh Inspektur dan aku terpaksa membunuhmu untuk membela diri. Bagaimana menurutmu? Rencana yang bagus bukan?" ucap Shiho masih dengan seringaiannya.

Pembunuh berantai itu benar-benar merasa takut sekarang, begitu juga dengan Inspektur Yamato. Mereka berdua mulai berpikir bahwa ini bukan tipuan dan detik berikutnya Shiho sudah meyakinkan mereka.

Shiho menembakkan pistol di tangannya ke arah yang dekat sekali dengan telinga pembunuh berantai itu sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Jadi bisakah kau tolong aku untuk membunuhnya sekarang sebelum kita bersenang-senang?" tanya Shiho dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan di bibirnya dan baru kali ini Inspektur Yamato merasa begitu ketakutan seumur hidupnya. Matanya membesar dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena dia mengira Shiho benar-benar serius menginginkannya mati.

"Gyaa!" teriak pembunuh berantai itu sambil melarikan diri setelah dia melepaskan Inspektur Yamato dan pisau di tangannya.

Shiho pun tidak membuang waktu dan langsung membidik ke arah kaki pembunuh tersebut agar pembunuh tersebut tidak bisa melarikan diri. Pembunuh itu jatuh ke tanah sambil mengaduh kesakitan dan memohon agar Shiho tidak membunuhnya. Shiho tidak mempedulikannya dan berlari ke arah Inspektur Yamato yang juga jatuh ke tanah.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Inspektur?" tanya Shiho yang wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Inspektur Yamato tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan tubuh gemetar sehingga Shiho menampar wajahnya sendiri secara mental.

"_Oh, bagus sekali, Shiho. Sekarang kau membuatnya takut padamu setelah sebelumnya dia tidak menyukaimu," _ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Kemudian Shinichi dan yang lain pun datang setelah mendengar suara tembakan. Shinichi pun langsung memeluk Shiho begitu dia melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mmm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shiho.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi sepertinya Inspektur Yamato tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho sambil melihat Detektif Uehara dan polisi lain membantu Inspektur Yamato.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku harap juga begitu," sahut Shiho.

XXX

"Kan-chan, apa kau masih belum memaafkan Shiho-chan? Dia masih saja kelihatan lesu saat aku bertemu dengannya di luar tadi," ucap Detektif Uehara saat dia sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Inspektur Yamato di klinik.

Inspektur Yamato hanya diam saja sambil berbaring membelakangi Detektif Uehara sehingga Detektif Uehara menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, maafkan saja dia. Dia melakukan hal itu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dia tidak benar-benar menginginkanmu mati. Kenapa kau begitu marah?" ucap Detektif Uehara.

"Bubur buatannya sangat enak. Aku jadi ingin memakannya setiap hari," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan suara menggumam setelah hening sejenak.

"Huh?" ucap Detektif Uehara dengan kaget.

"Aku merasa senang setiap kali dia datang menjengukku. Tapi aku juga tidak senang karena setiap kali aku mencoba menatap wajahnya, wajahku tiba-tiba jadi panas dan jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara padanya karena setiap kali aku akan bicara, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokanku," lanjut Inspektur Yamato.

"Kan-chan, kau...," ucap Detektif Uehara.

Kemudian Inspektur Yamato berbalik dan menatap Detektif Uehara.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi denganku?" tanya Inspektur Yamato dengan ekspresi wajah frustasi dan putus asa.

"Uh... yah... itu...," sahut Detektif Uehara yang kebingungan.

XXX

"Beraninya dia memutuskan hal itu. Aku akan bicara dengannya sekarang juga," ucap Shinichi dengan marah sementara Shiho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Kudo-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula sepertinya aku memang bersalah dan aku memang harus lebih banyak belajar," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi...," ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya, jadi jangan khawatir. Lagipula kau masih baru di sini, jadi bagaimana bisa kau sudah mau protes pada Komisaris Matsumoto? Apa kau ingin dipecat?" ucap Shiho dengan agak mengomel.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memintanya untuk mengirimku ke Nagano juga," ucap Shinichi sambil mulai melangkah.

Shiho pun segera menghalanginya dan menahannya.

"Kudo-kun, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kasihan istrimu kalau harus kau tinggal lagi. Bukankah kalian baru beberapa bulan menikah? Tetaplah di sini dan lakukan tugasmu di sini sementara aku akan pergi ke sana dan melakukan tugasku di sana. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik sehingga aku bisa segera kembali ke sini, hmm?" ucap Shiho dengan nada agak membujuk.

Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan tatapan bahwa dia masih tidak rela, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu istrinya akan komplain padanya lagi kalau dia mengikuti Shiho ke Nagano dan dia sudah lelah dengan komplain istrinya, terutama tentang Shiho.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan segera kembali," ucap Shinichi akhirnya.

"Iya, aku janji. Kalau aku bekerja dengan baik di sana, aku pasti akan segera kembali lagi kemari," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga Shinichi spontan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

Shiho pun agak terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan akhirnya nyengir.

"Kudo-kun, meskipun aku suka dipeluk olehmu, tapi kalau kita terus seperti ini, orang-orang akan salah paham, termasuk istrimu, sehingga dia pasti akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti, jadi lepaskan aku, oke?" ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda.

Shinichi pun langsung melepaskan Shiho dan menatap Shiho dengan kening berkerut, tapi Shiho hanya nyengir padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba serombongan polisi laki-laki menghampiri dan mengerubungi Shiho sehingga Shinichi kembali terlempar ke pinggir seperti biasanya. Mereka sangat sedih karena Shiho harus pergi lagi ke Nagano, padahal Shiho baru saja kembali. Mereka juga berkata pada Shiho bahwa mereka siap mendemo Komisaris Matsumoto agar Shiho tidak jadi pergi.

Shiho pun menanggapi mereka dengan ucapan terima kasih sekaligus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia akan segera kembali, jadi mereka tidak perlu mendemo Komisaris Matsumoto dan hanya perlu bersabar menunggunya kembali. Mereka pun akhirnya menerimanya dan berharap Shiho akan segera kembali.

XXX

"Karena sekarang kau sudah resmi dimutasi kemari, maka kau harus mematuhiku sebagai atasanmu. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Inspektur Yamato saat Shiho kembali menghadapnya di hari pertama Shiho masuk kerja.

"Siap, Pak," ucap Shiho dengan tegas.

"Bagus. Yang pertama, kau tidak boleh menerima makanan lagi dari anak buahku yang laki-laki dan kau tidak boleh bersikap terlalu ramah pada mereka," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho spontan hampir bertanya "Kenapa?", tapi dia berhasil menahannya.

Inspektur Yamato yang menyadari hal ini pun segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau mereka kehilangan konsentrasi karena tergoda oleh seorang wanita," ucap Inspektur Yamato sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Apa dia sedang menyindirku sebagai wanita penggoda?" _ucap Shiho dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Saya mengerti, Pak," ucap Shiho dengan tetap menjaga nada suaranya yang datar.

"Yang kedua, kau harus membuatkan makan siang untukku setiap hari," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho hampir saja berseru "Apa?", tapi dia kembali berhasil menahannya.

Inspektur Yamato pun kembali menyadarinya sehingga dia segera menambahkan.

"Ini sebagai hukuman karena kau menyebutku Inspektur yang menyebalkan," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Baik, Pak," sahut Shiho karena dia tidak ingin membela diri mengenai kejadian itu.

"Dan yang ketiga, saat aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganku, kau harus ikut denganku. Itu saja. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Baik, Pak," ucap Shiho. Dia memberi hormat sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"_Jadi dia tidak menyukaiku dan dia marah karena aku bilang dia Inspektur yang menyebalkan. Lalu sekarang dia adalah atasanku dan aku harus mematuhinya. Betapa sempurnanya,"_ keluh Shiho dalam hati sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Inspektur Yamato.

Tiba-tiba Shiho jadi menyesal menahan Shinichi agar tidak ikut dengannya ke sini, karena semuanya pasti akan terlihat lebih baik kalau Shinichi ada di sini bersamanya. Tapi dia segera mengusir perasaan itu karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan Shinichi lagi dengan masalahnya. Dia tidak boleh manja dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain lagi.

Shiho kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Dia punya janji yang harus ditepati pada Shinichi dan dia akan menepatinya.

Sementara itu, setelah Shiho keluar dari ruangannya, Inspektur Yamato pun tersenyum puas. Dia pun merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Detektif Uehara yang sudah membantunya menyadari perasaannya pada Shiho sehingga dia tidak kebingungan lagi.

Baru kali ini Inspektur Yamato merasa dia begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah seorang wanita bernama Shiho Miyano. Dan dia akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Dia sadar kakinya yang pincang dan matanya yang tinggal satu akan menjadi kelemahannya karena Shiho adalah wanita yang disukai banyak pria, jadi Shiho punya banyak pilihan, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya mundur karena dia punya banyak hal lain yang bisa ditawarkan pada Shiho dan dia yakin dia bisa memuaskan dan membuat Shiho bahagia. Lagipula Shiho sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan pria manapun. Satu-satunya pria yang dekat dengan Shiho adalah Shinichi dan Shinichi sudah menikah, jadi dia tidak punya saingan yang berarti. Sekarang dia sudah berhasil membuat Shiho dimutasi ke Nagano dan dia akan memastikan bahwa Shiho akan selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamanya.

XXX

Para polisi laki-laki di Kepolisian Nagano pun hanya bisa gigit jari setelah Inspektur Yamato mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa para polisi yang laki-laki dilarang memberikan makanan pada Shiho dan dilarang bersikap ramah pada Shiho. Mereka sempat merasa gembira karena Shiho akan pindah ke Kepolisian mereka, tapi sekarang kegembiraan mereka itu sudah terbang entah kemana karena sekarang mereka tahu bahwa Inspektur mereka menaruh hati pada Shiho dan ingin mendapatkan Shiho sebagai miliknya.

Hal itu pun menjadi rahasia umum di Kepolisian Nagano. Hal itu disebut rahasia karena Shiho sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu. Peraturan itu malah membuat Shiho semakin yakin bahwa Inspektur Yamato sangat tidak menyukainya dan ingin membalas dendam kepadanya akibat kejadian dengan pembunuh berantai di hutan.

Hari-hari selanjutnya dihabiskan Shiho dengan mengikuti Inspektur Yamato kemanapun Inspektur Yamato pergi karena Inspektur Yamato selalu menyuruhnya ikut dengannya. Shiho pun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, sementara di luar dia harus terus bersikap baik. Dia tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan Inspektur Yamato supaya dia bisa cepat kembali ke Kepolisian Pusat. Tapi sepertinya semakin hari, hal itu menjadi semakin sulit karena sepertinya Inspektur Yamato tahu benar bagaimana cara membuatnya kesal.

XXX

"Shiho-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya Detektif Uehara pada Shiho yang sedang memotong sayuran di dapur dengan kesal. Sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan sayuran yang dipotongnya itu sebagai Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho yang terlalu sibuk dengan kekesalannya pun menjadi kaget sehingga pisau di tangannya jatuh ke lantai dan berhenti di dekat kaki Detektif Uehara.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, kemudian Detektif Uehara mengambil pisau tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu," ucap Detektif Uehara.

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa, Yui-san," sahut Shiho sambil menerima pisau itu. Dia kemudian mencuci pisau itu di wastafel dan kembali meneruskan memotong sayuran dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau sedang membuat bento untuk Kan-chan?" tanya Detektif Uehara sambil berdiri di sebelah Shiho.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Shiho.

"Dia lebih suka kalau kacang panjangnya dipotong kecil-kecil," ucap Detektif Uehara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya," jawab Detektif Uehara.

Shiho pun menghela nafas sehingga Detektif Uehara tersenyum. Dia kadang-kadang bingung dengan Inspektur Yamato. Katanya Inspektur Yamato ingin membuat Shiho jatuh cinta, tapi yang dilihat Detektif Uehara malah Shiho sepertinya semakin membenci Inspektur Yamato meskipun Shiho tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

"Hei, Yui-san, sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Inspektur Yamato ya?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil," jawab Detektif Uehara.

"Ooh, kalau begitu bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Detektif Uehara sambil balik bertanya.

Shiho pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siang harinya, setelah Inspektur Yamato menghabiskan bentonya bersama Shiho, dia merasa seperti ada yang kurang dari makan siang mereka hari itu. Dia pun mulai mengingat-ingat dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak komplain tentang bentonya hari itu. Ketika dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shiho, dia melihat Shiho menoleh ke samping sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan sehingga dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Di mata Inspektur Yamato, Shiho selalu terlihat manis ketika dia komplain tentang bentonya, karena Shiho akan berusaha keras bersabar meskipun dari mata Shiho dia bisa melihat kalau Shiho ingin sekali mencekiknya. Tapi sekarang Shiho jadi terlihat jauh melebihi manis.

"_Sial! Kalau begini, aku jadi semakin menginginkannya," _ucap Inspektur Yamato dalam hati dengan wajah agak merona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Bagian III

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**  
**

**Catatan penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**kudoujr : **Lho, sudah jelas kan? XD. Tapi kalau masih tidak yakin, ada penegasannya di bagian akhir chapter ini.**  
**

**Aisha Haibara : **Sejujurnya aku nggak begitu ingat tentang hubungan Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara dan aku malas mencari dan membaca ulang (he he he), jadi anggap saja cerita ini semi-AU kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan canon-nya. Tapi kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bisa nggak kamu ceritain tentang hubungan mereka yang sesuai dengan canon-nya lewat komenmu?**  
**

**guilliano : **Sebenarnya sudah dimiliki sih, tinggal diresmikan aja. XD**  
**

**phiaa : **Iya, ini pasangan baru, tapi tetap saja akhirnya seperti Mimpi yang Sempurna. XD**  
**

**michiru : **Shinichi muncul di chapter ini, chapter depan dan mungkin nanti di chapter terakhir saat Shiho akan menikah. XD**  
**

**Poppy : **Wah, terima kasih banyak. Semoga saja ending-nya terasa manis karena ending-nya adalah pernikahan mereka dan malam pertamanya. XD**  
**

**CL : **Lho, memang ceritanya seperti itu. Inspektur Yamato dan Shiho adalah tokoh utama cerita ini, tapi pasangannya tetap seperti di Mimpi yang Sempurna. XD

**Cah Zhollowy : **Iya, begitu. XD**  
**

**ilmaalya : **Shiho usianya sekitar 22 tahun, sementara Inspektur Yamato usianya sekitar 39 tahun. Inspektur Yamato sama seperti polisi-polisi lain di Detektif Conan, yaitu mereka telat puber karena mereka sangat bangga menjadi polisi dan sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya sehingga cinta selalu terlewat dari pikiran mereka dan wanita yang bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta hanyalah polisi wanita yang hebat, seperti Detektif Sato dan Shiho di cerita ini (kecuali mungkin Inspektur Shiratori dan Detektif Chiba yang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang mereka temui saat mereka masih kecil. XD). Lalu mengenai kedewasaan, kedewasaan Inspektur Yamato terlihat dari bagaimana dia segera mengambil keputusan dan bertindak setelah dia menyadari perasaannya dan nanti saat dia tahu bahwa Shiho sudah ada yang punya. Sementara itu, Shiho sendiri tidak bisa diharapkan kedewasaannya dalam cerita ini karena cerita ini berlangsung saat Shiho berada dalam masa rapuhnya karena suatu hal sehingga dia selalu kebingungan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Jadi begitulah. XD**  
**

**Alya Ajnie : **Iya, bedanya memang 17 tahun, tapi itu bukan masalah karena memang begitulah tipenya Shiho di cerita ini. Shiho selalu menyukai laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya, garang dan berwajah sangar (Gin, Rye, Inspektur Yamato). Hanya Shinichi yang merupakan pengecualian, tapi rasa cintanya pada Shinichi tidak bertahan lama karena selain Shinichi sudah ada yang punya, juga karena Shinichi bukan tipenya. Jadi begitulah. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Tokoh utamanya Inspektur Yamato dan Shiho. Kalau pairing-nya tetap sama dengan Mimpi yang Sempurna.**  
**

**EufrasiaHaibara : **Terima kasih banyak. XD**  
**

**ArdhyaMouri : **Sama seperti Mimpi yang Sempurna. XD**  
**

**Viv : **Kalau menurutku crack karena pasangan ini tidak canon. Tapi ada juga orang yang berpikir crack itu adalah pasangan yang aneh dan tidak ada penggemarnya, sehingga mereka berpikir AiCon itu tidak crack karena banyak tanda-tandanya dan banyak penggemarnya.**  
**

**Day-chan Dragneel : **Sudah ada Shuichi kayaknya di chapter ini. Kalau tentang genre, aku pikir fic ini belum mencapai level angst, hanya sampai hurt/comfort. Angst itu kan biasanya yang tokohnya sedih banget sampai-sampai dia merasa nggak bisa bahagia lagi dan ingin mati saja hanya gara-gara cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di fic ini tokohnya akan merasakan hurt, tapi dia juga mendapat comfort. Sejujurnya aku nggak begitu ingat bagaimana hubungan Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara dan aku juga malas mencari dan membaca ulang (XD), jadi kalau ada yang nggak sesuai dengan canon, anggap saja fic ini semi-AU. Atau kalau kamu mau cerita tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya sama aku juga boleh, supaya aku tahu. Tentang EYD, hmm, kok kelihatannya jadi jelek ya? Mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak akan mengubahnya dulu. XD**  
**

**Angry Nazar : **Iya dong, laki-laki yang disukai Shiho kan memang suka main monopoli. XD. Kalau itu, mungkin saking manisnya, sampai tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi dengan kata manis.**  
**

**Yu kashii fans : **Wah, kalau itu belum kepikiran. XD**  
**

**Nadia shakira : **Wah, kalau yang itu susah. Mereka itu kan sepaket, jadi kalau satu kecil, yang lain juga harus kecil dan kalau yang satu besar, yang lain juga harus besar. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Pertama-tama, penulis ingin mengucapkan Taqobbalallohu minna wa minkum. Selamat lebaran buat para pembaca sekalian dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf juga karena minggu kemarin tidak bisa update karena mudik. Akhirnya minggu ini bisa update lagi.

Semuanya mulai memanas di chapter ini, terutama diantara Shiho dan Inspektur Yamato. Shinichi pun muncul di saat yang tepat sehingga Shiho punya tempat untuk bersandar sejenak. Lalu ada juga tokoh misterius yang muncul. Penasaran?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian I****II**

"Tapi saya tidak bisa berkuda, Inspektur," ucap Shiho saat Inspektur Yamato menyuruhnya ikut patroli ke hutan bersamanya dan polisi yang lain.

"Kau polisi dan kau tidak bisa berkuda?" tanya Inspektur Yamato dengan agak sinis sehingga Shiho kembali merasa kesal.

"_Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, Inspektur Bodoh! Polisi di Tokyo tidak naik kuda, tapi naik mobil,"_ seru Shiho dengan marah dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya, Pak," ucap Shiho sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena dia pasti akan menatap Inspektur Yamato dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau tidak perlu ikut. Tapi mulai besok, aku akan mengajarimu menunggang kuda, jadi bersiaplah," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Baik, Pak," sahut Shiho.

Setelah Inspektur Yamato pergi, Shiho pun mengerang. Sepertinya dia akan memasuki neraka baru besok. Belajar menunggang kuda bersama Inspektur Yamato.

XXX

Belajar menunggang kuda ternyata tidak seburuk yang Shiho bayangkan. Dari dulu Shiho selalu menyukai binatang dan binatang juga menyukainya, jadi dia tidak kesulitan menjinakkan kuda tunggangannya.

Setelah beberapa hari, Shiho pun sudah pergi kesana-kemari dengan kuda tunggangannya dan dia kelihatan senang. Namun Shiho selalu menunggangi kudanya dengan lambat karena dia masih takut-takut sehingga Inspektur Yamato menjadi tidak puas. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Shiho tidak akan bisa ikut patroli ke hutan.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus lebih cepat lagi," ucap Inspektur Yamato suatu hari saat jam latihan mereka.

"Tapi Inspektur...," ucap Shiho.

"Apa kau akan terus membantah perintahku seperti ini?" tanya Inspektur Yamato dengan galak.

"Tidak, Pak," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang juga," perintah Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho hanya diam saja di tempatnya sehingga membuat Inspektur Yamato kesal. Dia baru tahu kalau menangani Shiho bisa sangat sulit kadang-kadang. Tapi dia segera menenangkan dirinya, lalu menatap Shiho yang diam saja dengan kepala tertunduk di atas kudanya.

_"Mungkin dia benar-benar takut. Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa mengendarai kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi itu tidak menakutkan. Bahkan bisa dibilang menyenangkan,"_ pikir Inspektur Yamato.

Inspektur Yamato kemudian bergerak untuk menaiki kuda Shiho dan membonceng di belakang Shiho sehingga Shiho terkejut.

"Inspektur...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Inspektur Yamato.

"Polisi macam apa kau ini? Menunggang kuda saja takut. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kalau tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan nada mengomel sehingga rasa terkejut Shiho berubah menjadi kesal.

Shiho pun mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi saat Inspektur Yamato mengambil tali kekang dari tangannya, Shiho merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

Pada dasarnya, saat ini punggung Shiho sedang menempel pada dada Inspektur Yamato yang bidang. Keberadaan lengan Inspektur Yamato di kedua sisi tubuhnya, karena Inspektur Yamato yang memegang tali kekang, membuatnya seolah-olah sedang berada dalam pelukan Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

Sementara itu, wajah Inspektur Yamato juga memerah, namun dia sangat menikmatinya karena dia memang menyukai Shiho dan berada dalam posisi seperti itu dengan wanita yang disukai memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Uh, Inspektur, saya tidak bisa...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Inspektur Yamato.

"Sudah, jangan membantahku lagi. Kau tidak akan jatuh karena aku ada di belakangmu, jadi kau tidak usah takut," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

_"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya,"_ erang Shiho dalam hati.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Inspektur Yamato mulai memacu kuda yang ditungganginya bersama Shiho sehingga Shiho hampir menjerit.

Shiho pun menutup matanya dan langsung berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa dipegangnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menutup matamu. Ayo buka matamu. Kau tidak boleh mengendarai kuda dengan mata tertutup," ucap Inspektur Yamato di telinga Shiho beberapa saat kemudian.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, Pak," sahut Shiho.

"Aku akan mempercepat laju kuda ini, jadi buka matamu sekarang," perintah Inspektur Yamato.

"Tidak," sahut Shiho.

_"Dia benar-benar keras kepala ya?"_ gerutu Inspektur Yamato dalam hati.

Inspektur Yamato kemudian melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Shiho, sementara tangan satunya masih memegang tali kekang.

"Aku memegangimu sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Ayo buka matamu," ucap Inspektur Yamato lagi dengan suara mendesak.

Shiho masih bersikukuh selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dia memang merasa lebih aman saat Inspektur Yamato memeganginya. Dia langsung merasa takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya, seolah-olah dunia berlari ke arahnya, membuat hatinya bergetar. Anginnya juga membuatnya merasa segar. Dia pun mulai menikmatinya dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya yang kaku karena ketakutan menjadi rileks.

Inspektur Yamato yang menyadari hal ini kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Iya, anda benar, Inspektur. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Saya merasa sangat bebas dan dada saya rasanya ingin meledak," seru Shiho dengan gembira.

Baru kali ini Shiho merasa sangat bersemangat karena pengalaman barunya ini. Dia bahkan lupa dengan hal-hal yang lain, termasuk poker face-nya, sehingga dia mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini pada Inspektur Yamato dengan begitu saja. Dia hanya ingin terus seperti ini, berada di atas kuda yang berlari kencang.

Inspektur Yamato pun tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

_"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan menyukainya,"_ ucap Inspektur Yamato dalam hati.

Inspektur Yamato melambatkan laju kuda mereka begitu mereka mulai mendekati tepi hutan. Lalu saat mereka berhenti, Shiho baru sadar kalau dari tadi lengan Inspektur Yamato masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia pun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ayo, turunlah. Kita harus kembali ke kantor sekarang," ucap Inspektur Yamato setelah dia turun dari kuda.

Shiho yang masih agak gugup segera berusaha turun dan hasilnya dia hampir jatuh ke tanah kalau saja Inspektur Yamato tidak menangkapnya.

Wajah Shiho pun kembali memanas saat dia berada dalam pelukan Inspektur Yamato.

"Ada apa denganmu? Polisi itu tidak boleh ceroboh," omel Inspektur Yamato, meskipun dalam hati dia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Shiho jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Shiho sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Inspektur Yamato dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dasar," ucap Inspektur Yamato. Lalu dia mulai melangkah pergi dan Shiho pun mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua siluet orang berwarna hitam yang mengamati mereka dari balik pepohononan. Kedua orang itu pun menyeringai kepada satu sama lain, kemudian ikut pergi dari situ setelah mereka pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu, perasaan Shiho terhadap Inspektur Yamato mulai berubah. Wajahnya akan memanas dan dia akan gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan Inspektur Yamato. Dia merasa sangat bingung dengan hal ini dan berharap dia bisa segera kembali seperti biasanya.

XXX

Hari itu, Shiho beraktivitas seperti biasanya di Kantor Polisi Nagano dan terlihat seperti biasanya, namun entah kenapa Inspektur Yamato merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Shiho hari itu. Dia tidak tahu apanya yang tidak beres, tapi dia hampir yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato tetap tidak bisa menebak apa yang tidak beres dengan Shiho sampai mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama. Rumah Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara memang berdekatan sehingga Shiho yang tinggal di rumah Detektif Uehara selalu pulang bersama Inspektur Yamato.

Setelah beberapa lama mengoceh, Inspektur Yamato menjadi heran dan juga agak kesal karena Shiho tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Oi, Miyano...," ucapan Inspektur Yamato yang ingin menegur Shiho langsung terhenti ketika dia merasakan beban di punggungnya.

Inspektur Yamato langsung menoleh dan melihat Shiho berusaha berdiri tegak dengan agak terhuyung dan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato langsung berbalik dan menatap Shiho.

"Kau demam? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Seharusnya kau bilang, jadi kau bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk istirahat," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan nada mengomel. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang tidak beres dengan Shiho.

"Maaf...," Shiho tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia kembali terhuyung dan menabrak Inspektur Yamato yang ada di depannya.

Inspektur Yamato segera melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di tubuh Shiho untuk menyangga Shiho yang sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia pun menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Oi, Miyano, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kita hampir sampai. Jangan pingsan di sini," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan agak panik.

Shiho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas sehingga Inspektur Yamato bergegas menyeret Shiho yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung bersamanya.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan Shiho di tempat tidurnya di rumah Detektif Uehara, Inspektur Yamato jadi kebingungan. Detektif Uehara sedang pergi ke rumah mertuanya untuk memperingati hari kematian suaminya dan baru kembali besok, jadi malam ini Shiho sendirian di rumah. Lalu siapa yang akan merawat dan menjaga Shiho? Setelah terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, dia akhirnya menghela nafas.

_"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, meskipun ini bukan ide yang bagus,"_ batin Inspektur Yamato sambil menatap Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato pun mulai bergerak. Dia segera mengukur suhu tubuh Shiho, lalu mengompres dahi Shiho. Kadang-kadang dia akan kelepasan mengelus pipi Shiho karena menatap wajah Shiho terlalu lama sehingga dia harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat agar dia kembali berada dalam kendali.

_"Sial! Wanita ini benar-benar seperti magnet bagi tanganku,"_ keluh Inspektur Yamato dalam hati dengan agak kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka jika kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama, perasaan cemas kembali menyerang Inspektur Yamato karena demam Shiho tidak kunjung turun dan kelihatannya malah bertambah parah. Apalagi Shiho juga kelihatan sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Inspektur Yamato pun memutuskan untuk memanggil bidan yang tinggal di daerah tersebut sehingga dia beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur Shiho untuk keluar memanggil bidan itu. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dia mendengar Shiho mengigau. Dia pun menoleh dan menatap Shiho dengan terpana.

Inspektur Yamato kembali menghampiri tempat tidur Shiho dan menatap Shiho dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain yang bermil-mil jauhnya dari Nagano, seorang pria mengangkat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba dari laporan yang sedang ditekuninya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?"_ batin pria itu, sementara senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya.

Kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang wanita ceria berambut pirang muncul dari baliknya.

"Shuu, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita makan," ucap wanita itu dengan riang.

Pria itu tidak menanggapinya sehingga wanita itu menarik lengan pria itu sampai dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menggamitnya dan menariknya pergi dari ruangan itu.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shiho terbangun, kemudian dia duduk dengan kebingungan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia pun menghela nafas dan wajahnya menjadi muram.

_"Jadi itu hanya mimpi, huh?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati dengan sedih.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun," ucap sebuah suara sehingga Shiho langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia melihat Inspektur Yamato berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil membawa nampan dengan satu tangan.

"Inspektur, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho dengan kaget.

"Yah, karena kemarin malam ada seseorang yang terkena demam saat sendirian di rumah, aku terpaksa membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini," jawab Inspektur Yamato dengan angkuh sehingga Shiho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Pak," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Inspektur Yamato pun melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur Shiho lalu duduk di tepinya.

"Makanlah. Kau membutuhkannya," ucap Inspektur Yamato sambil menyodorkan nampan di tangannya sehingga Shiho kembali menatapnya.

"Saya akan memakannya nanti. Saya tidak lapar sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Inspektur," ucap Shiho sehingga Inspektur Yamato mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak lapar? Tapi kau sakit dan butuh makan, jadi jangan manja dan makan ini sekarang juga," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

Shiho pun menjadi kesal karena Inspektur Yamato berkata bahwa dia manja.

"Saya tidak mau," ucap Shiho dengan agak ketus.

"Jadi kau berani membantah perintahku?" ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Anda bukan atasan saya di rumah ini, jadi saya tidak peduli. Lebih baik anda pergi dari sini sekarang juga," ucap Shiho dengan tajam.

_"Lagi-lagi dia menjadi wanita yang sulit,"_ batin Inspektur Yamato.

Inspektur Yamato membuka tutup mangkok yang ada di atas nampan yang dibawanya, lalu menyendok bubur yang ada di dalamnya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Shiho.

"Ayo buka mulutmu," ucap Inspektur Yamato dan tiba-tiba Inspektur Yamato berubah menjadi orang lain untuk sekilas di mata Shiho sehingga Shiho langsung membeku di tempat.

Air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Shiho dan tak lama kemudian mengalir di pipinya sehingga Inspektur Yamato kaget setengah mati. Dia langsung memasukkan sendok tersebut kembali ke dalam mangkok dan menatap Shiho dengan agak panik karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Shiho, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar Shiho membuat Shiho dan Inspektur Yamato menoleh.

"Kudo-kun...," gumam Shiho.

Shinichi segera menghampiri tempat tidur Shiho dan Detektif Uehara yang baru pulang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat Shinichi menelepon Shiho kemarin malam, Inspektur Yamato yang mengangkatnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Shiho sakit, sehingga dia bergegas ke Nagano pagi-pagi buta. Begitu juga dengan Detektif Uehara yang bergegas pulang ketika dia mendengar dari Inspektur Yamato kalau Shiho jatuh sakit.

Inspektur Yamato pun bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur Shiho untuk memberi tempat pada Shinichi.

Shinichi baru saja duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho saat Shiho memeluknya sambil menangis sehingga Shinichi menjadi agak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi sementara lengannya otomatis melingkari tubuh Shiho.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis terisak-isak.

Melihat hal ini, Detektif Uehara menyipitkan matanya pada Inspektur Yamato, lalu dia menarik Inspektur Yamato keluar dari kamar Shiho.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa Shiho-chan sampai menangis begitu?" tanya Detektif Uehara dengan marah saat mereka sudah di luar.

"Mana aku tahu? Dia tiba-tiba menangis begitu saja," jawab Inspektur Yamato dengan agak kesal karena Detektif Uehara menuduhnya membuat Shiho menangis.

"Tidak mungkin dia menangis begitu saja. Pasti ada yang membuatnya menangis dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada bersamanya. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lakukan," ucap Detektif Uehara masih dengan nada marah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyuapinya dan tiba-tiba dia menangis. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," sahut Inspektur Yamato masih dengan kesal.

Detektif Uehara menatap Inspektur Yamato dengan tajam selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau nanti ternyata memang benar bahwa kaulah yang membuat Shiho-chan menangis, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ucap Detektif Uehara dengan nada mengancam. Kemudian dia melangkah kembali ke kamar Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato pun mendengus, kemudian mengikuti Detektif Uehara.

Detektif Uehara hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Shiho dan tidak masuk ke dalam sehingga Inspektur Yamato menjadi heran. Dia pun melangkah ke samping Detektif Uehara dan melihat ke arah pandangan Detektif Uehara. Dia melihat Shiho sudah berada di pangkuan Shinichi dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Shinichi dan tangisnya sudah mulai reda, sementara Shinichi membelai rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, Kan-chan. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Kudo-kun menikahi putrinya Mouri-tantei dan bukannya Shiho-chan," ucap Detektif Uehara saat dia dan Inspektur Yamato berada di ruang tamu setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho sendiri.

"Iya. Aku juga," sahut Inspektur Yamato. _"Tapi kemarin malam, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kenapa,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Bagian IV

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**CL : **LOL baca curcolmu. Sepertinya begitu. XD**  
**

**Aisha Haibara : **Jadi begini, hardisk laptopku rusak dan semua koleksi manga dan anime DC-ku ada di situ, makanya aku malas nyari karena aku harus nyari lagi di internet. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Hmm, aku juga nggak tahu apa istilahnya. Inspektur Yamato mundur tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Shiho sehingga Shiho tidak akan pernah tahu, sementara perasaan Shiho belum sempat berkembang menjadi cinta karena yang punya keburu datang. XD**  
**

**Alya Nakama : **Ya memang tidak muncul kok, karena Ran tidak punya peran apapun di cerita ini. XD**  
**

**Angry Nazar : **Nggak kena sewa kok. Cuma kena tatapan tajam menusuk dan hampir diajak berkelahi sama yang punya PDAM. XD. Kalau yang itu karena Inspektur Yamato berbicara dengan gaya menyindir, makanya menggunakan -nya. An nggak tahu acara TV apa itu? Terus TV-nya TV apa? Mudiknya ke Prolink. Ant nggak mudik?**  
**

**Shirawashi-me No Akuma : **Salam kenal juga. Sepertinya memang begitu. XD**  
**

**Septianie : **Nggak apa-apa kok. Lha, cerita ini kan ShuShi, meskipun Shu-nya tidak mendapatkan jatah sebagai tokoh utama. XD**  
**

**B-Haikar : **Ya, begitulah. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Setelah wisata kuliner makan bakso di Kepanjen, akhirnya penulis bisa kembali ke depan laptop dan mem-publish kelanjutan cerita ini. Di bagian ini, akhirnya tokoh utama 'Mimpi yang Sempurna' menampakkan diri di depan Shiho. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Shiho?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian I****V**

"Aku rindu pada orang tuaku. Kapan ya mereka kembali dari luar negeri?" ucap Shiho sambil memainkan kancing jas Shinichi dengan jari telunjuknya setelah tangisnya reda beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia masih berada di pangkuan Shinichi dengan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Shinichi dan Shinichi masih membelai rambutnya.

"Kau bisa menelepon mereka dan menyuruh mereka pulang," sahut Shinichi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau menganggu mereka," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya untukmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mereka terganggu karena aku. Aku akan bersabar menunggu mereka kembali karena pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan kembali," ucap Shiho.

Shiho kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, aku juga rindu rumahku. Kapan ya aku bisa pulang ke rumah?" ucap Shiho.

"Aku bisa mengajak para polisi mendemo Komisaris Matsumoto agar menarikmu kembali ke Kepolisian Pusat kalau kau mau," sahut Shinichi.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau membuatmu dan polisi-polisi itu berada dalam masalah karena aku. Aku akan bersabar di sini karena pada akhirnya aku pasti akan pulang kembali ke rumah," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun menatap kepala Shiho.

_"Apa kau masih saja merindukannya, Shiho? Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja dia?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Shinichi mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Shiho sehingga Shiho jadi sadar pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia terlalu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Shinichi sehingga dia lupa kalau Shinichi bisa terkena masalah karena ini. Dia tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Shinichi bersifat platonik, atau lebih tepatnya dia berpikir begitu, tapi orang lain belum tentu berpikir begitu sehingga mereka kemungkinan besar bisa salah paham.

Shiho pun segera melepaskan diri dari Shinichi dan duduk kembali di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Shiho dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Apalagi kalau mengingat aksinya tadi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Shinichi sambil menangis.

Shinichi yang terkejut dan agak takut karena Shiho tiba-tiba melepaskan diri darinya segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Ternyata Shiho melepaskan diri darinya bukan karena apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau kau memang tidak sekuat kelihatannya," ucap Shinichi dengan nada meledek sambil menyeringai sehingga Shiho langsung menatapnya dengan kesal.

Shinichi kemudian menyuruh Shiho menghabiskan sarapannya dan setelah sarapan, Shinichi menyuruh Shiho istirahat karena Inspektur Yamato memberi Shiho ijin untuk tidak masuk kerja. Shinichi juga menjelaskan pada Inspektur Yamato dan Detektif Uehara bahwa Shiho menangis karena terkena homesick akibat demam dan Shiho juga sangat merindukan orang tua angkatnya yang sedang berada di luar negeri.

Shinichi kemudian kembali ke Tokyo karena Inspektur Megure meneriakinya di telepon untuk segera datang ke kantor.

Saat Shinichi sudah pergi, Shiho menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_"Jadi begitu ya? Inspektur Yamato mirip dengan Kudo-kun... dan sangat mirip dengan orang itu...,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati. Kemudian dia menutup matanya untuk tidur.

XXX

Hari itu begitu tenang. Tidak ada kasus atau pengaduan dari masyarakat sehingga para polisi di Kepolisian Nagano menganggur sejak pagi. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidur di mejanya, sementara yang lain mengobrol di ruang interogasi.

Shiho sendiri memilih main game di komputernya dan saat hari sudah sore, dia berhenti karena tangannya sudah lelah.

Shiho pun tersenyum kecil saat teringat pada Kepolisian Pusat. Para polisi di sana pasti tidak akan pernah menganggur seperti ini karena Shinichi adalah magnet mayat dan kasus.

Lalu Shiho teringat pada Inspektur Yamato. Dia hanya bertemu dengan Inspektur Yamato tadi pagi dan tadi siang saat makan siang. Selain itu dia tidak melihatnya lagi sepanjang hari ini karena dia terus main game sejak tadi. Karena tidak ada kasus, Inspektur Yamato mungkin juga hanya menganggur di kantornya sehingga tidak bisa mengajaknya pergi bersamanya hari itu.

"Shiho-chan, apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Yang lain sudah banyak yang pulang," ucap Detektif Uehara dari meja di seberang Shiho.

"Tentu," sahut Shiho. Dia mulai beres-beres, tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu sehingga dia menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya dan menatap Detektif Uehara yang juga sedang beres-beres. "Tapi aku harus bertanya pada Inspektur Yamato dulu apa aku sudah boleh pulang atau belum," ucap Shiho.

Detektif Uehara pun memutar bola matanya sebelum menatap Shiho.

_"Kan-chan, kau benar-benar keterlaluan ya? Kau menyalahgunakan wewenangmu untuk memenjarakannya denganmu,"_ ucap Detektif Uehara dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Dia tadi pergi ke halaman belakang untuk berlatih mengayunkan pedang karena bosan. Kita ke sana dulu sebelum pulang," sahut Detektif Uehara sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum juga, lalu melanjutkan membereskan mejanya.

Saat Detektif Uehara dan Shiho sudah agak dekat dengan Inspektur Yamato yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengayunkan pedang bambu di tangannya, Shiho pun tercekat dan wajahnya langsung memerah karena pemandangan di depannya. Dia merasa hatinya berdesir.

Shiho melihat Inspektur Yamato yang mengayunkan pedang bambu dengan bertelanjang dada. Tubuh Inspektur Yamato yang kecoklatan dan penuh bekas luka berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari sore.

"Dia sangat hot," gumam Shiho tanpa sadar.

Gumaman Shiho itu memang tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Detektif Uehara sehingga Detektif Uehara tidak tahu apa yang digumamkan Shiho, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh.

Detektif Uehara melihat wajah Shiho yang memerah sementara mata Shiho tertuju pada Inspektur Yamato sehingga dia menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus geli.

_"Shiho-chan, jangan-jangan kau juga...,"_ batin Detektif Uehara.

Shiho kemudian berhenti melangkah karena dia merasa benar-benar gugup sehingga dia tidak berani melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke arah Inspektur Yamato. Dia merasa dia ingin lari dari situ sekarang juga.

Melihat Shiho yang berhenti melangkah membuat Detektif Uehara tersenyum geli. Dia pun memegang tangan Shiho dan menarik Shiho bersamanya ke arah Inspektur Yamato. Dia benar-benar merasa geli karena akhirnya temannya sejak kecil yang sangar itu berhasil mendapatkan wanitanya.

"Kan-chan," panggil Detektif Uehara.

Inspektur Yamato pun menoleh dan melihat Detektif Uehara dan Shiho sehingga dia menghentikan latihannya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada mereka berdua, membuat Shiho harus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Shiho pun jadi tidak melihat jalan di depannya sementara dirinya ditarik oleh Detektif Uehara sehingga dia tersandung batu yang menonjol di tanah.

Shiho pun hanya bisa pasrah kalau dia jatuh ke tanah, tapi ternyata dia tidak jatuh ke tanah melainkan jatuh ke pelukan seseorang yaitu Inspektur Yamato yang dengan sigap menangkapnya karena jarak mereka memang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Begitu Shiho sadar dia ada di mana, wajahnya pun bertambah merah sementara jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia juga merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang polisi itu tidak boleh ceroboh. Kenapa kau masih tidak berubah juga?" omel Inspektur Yamato dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Yah, dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau Shiho selalu ceroboh dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Shiho sambil berusaha keras memaksa tubuhnya yang lemas berdiri tegak kembali agar dia bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Inspektur Yamato.

Inspektur Yamato kemudian menyadari wajah Shiho yang merah setelah Shiho melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Kau demam lagi?" tanya Inspektur Yamato sambil memegang kedua bahu Shiho dan mengamati wajah Shiho sehingga memperburuk keadaan Shiho.

Shiho pun segera melepaskan bahunya dari cengkeraman Inspektur Yamato dan berbalik.

"Tidak, Inspektur. Ini karena sinar matahari sore," sahut Shiho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Inspektur Yamato dengan kening berkerut.

Shiho hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dulu," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa," ucap Detektif Uehara yang dari tadi diam. Lalu dia bergegas pergi dari situ tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shiho dan Inspektur Yamato.

Seharusnya dia bahagia kan, karena Inspektur Yamato akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita yang akan mendampinginya. Dia sudah mengharapkan hal ini sejak lama, bahwa Inspektur Yamato akan menemukan seorang wanita yang akan menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi kenapa saat dia melihat Inspektur Yamato berpelukan dengan Shiho, seolah-olah ada pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Saat Inspektur Yamato mengomeli sambil menatap kepala Shiho yang ada di pelukannya dengan sayang, dia seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

Detektif Uehara bisa mengerti kenapa hatinya agak terluka ketika Shiho menggantikannya menemani Inspektur Yamato kemana-mana. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi partner Inspektur Yamato. Meskipun begitu, dia bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

Tapi kali ini, Detektif Uehara benar-benar tidak mengerti dan dia punya perasaan kalau dia juga tidak akan bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

_"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"_ tanya Detektif Uehara pada dirinya sendiri sambil mulai berlari.

Sementara itu, dua siluet orang berwarna hitam yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang tak jauh dari halaman belakang Kepolisian Nagano menyeringai lebar, sementara salah satu siluet tersebut memasukkan kamera ke dalam tasnya setelah Inspektur Yamato dan Shiho pergi. Lalu kedua siluet itu melangkah pergi dari situ.

XXX

Seorang pria memasuki ruangan kantornya dengan wajah lelah. Tadi pagi dia harus berurusan dengan adik perempuannya yang sangat ceria. Lalu sesampainya di kantor, dia harus berurusan dengan rekan kerjanya yang juga sangat ceria. Itu membuatnya benar-benar lelah.

Mereka seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, bersikap terlalu ceria untuk membuatnya ceria juga. Itu sangat bodoh. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin sekali membuatnya tertawa, sampai-sampai mereka terobsesi dengan hal itu.

Kemudian pria itu menyadari sebuah amplop coklat yang ada di mejanya. Dia pun mengerutkan keningnya karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenali amplop coklat itu. Dia kemudian mengambil amplop coklat itu dan mengamatinya.

Tidak ada tulisan apapun di situ, baik nama pengirimnya, maupun namanya. Aneh.

Lalu pria itu membuka amplop coklat tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata berupa beberapa lembar foto.

Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat isi foto-foto tersebut. Dia kemudian meremas foto-foto tersebut dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu memasukkan foto-foto itu kembali ke dalam amplop, membuka laci mejanya yang paling atas dan mengambil surat pengunduran diri yang sudah lama ditulisnya. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

Pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor bosnya dan meletakkan surat pengunduran dirinya di atas meja bosnya itu sementara bosnya menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"James, aku berhenti. Selamat tinggal," ucap pria itu. Lalu dia bergegas pergi dari situ tanpa mempedulikan bosnya yang memanggilnya. Dia juga tidak mempedulikan rekan kerjanya yang ceria itu, yang juga memanggilnya saat dia melewatinya. Hanya ada satu hal di pikirannya saat ini. Dia harus pergi ke Jepang.

XXX

Hari itu, Inspektur Yamato dan Shiho berjalan-jalan di kota setelah mereka menangani sebuah kasus. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bicara dengan serius sehingga mereka tidak menyadari beberapa remaja yang sepertinya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran berlari ke arah mereka.

Salah satu remaja yang berlari tidak karuan itu menyenggol bahu Shiho saat melewati Shiho sehingga Shiho hampir saja jatuh kalau Inspektur Yamato tidak melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shiho dengan sigap.

Inspektur Yamato kemudian menarik Shiho ke dalam dekapannya sampai para remaja yang bermain kejar-kejaran itu melewati mereka agar Shiho tidak tersenggol lagi. Shiho pun otomatis meletakkan tangannya di dada Inspektur Yamato dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inspektur Yamato pada Shiho yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

Shiho pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Saat Shiho akan menarik diri dari Inspektur Yamato, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sensasi mengerikan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Tubuhnya menjadi gemetar sehingga Inspektur Yamato langsung menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inspektur Yamato.

Lalu sensasi itu lenyap begitu saja sehingga Shiho bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Inspektur," jawab Shiho sambil menarik diri dari Inspektur Yamato. Dia kemudian memandang berkeliling sehingga Inspektur Yamato juga melakukannya sebelum kembali menatap Shiho.

"Kau sedang cari apa?" tanya Inspektur Yamato lagi.

Shiho pun langsung berhenti memandang berkeliling dan menatap Inspektur Yamato selama beberapa saat.

"Saya lapar jadi saya sedang mencari tempat makan yang bagus," jawab Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato pun agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Shiho. Tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita makan siang sekarang. Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus dan enak di sini. Ikut aku," ucap Inspektur Yamato. Lalu dia mulai melangkah kembali dan Shiho mengikutinya.

Inspektur Yamato melirik daerah sekitarnya dengan waspada sambil berjalan. Dia tahu beberapa hari ini, ada orang yang menguntitnya dan Shiho, dan sepertinya tadi Shiho mulai menyadarinya.

XXX

"Tempat ini bagus. Makanannya juga enak," komentar Shiho sambil menyendok supnya.

"Begitulah. Dulu aku, Uehara dan suaminya selalu makan di sini kalau ada waktu. Kami bertiga sangat akrab sejak kecil dan kami bertiga sangat menyukai tempat ini," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Hmm, jadi suaminya Yui-san juga teman sejak kecilnya ya? Kupikir hanya Inspektur yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya Yui-san," sahut Shiho.

"Ya, kita bertiga berteman sejak kecil," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Apa Inspektur masih sering ke sini bersama Yui-san?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini lagi setelah suami Uehara meninggal," jawab Inspektur Yamato.

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan orang ya? Apa menurutmu mengajak Uehara makan di sini agar dia teringat kembali pada suaminya yang sudah meninggal itu bagus? Itu malah akan membuatnya sedih," jawab Inspektur Yamato dengan agak geregetan.

"Begitu ya? Kupikir karena kalian bertiga suka tempat ini, maka kalau Inspektur dan Yui-san makan di sini, Inspektur dan Yui-san akan ingat kembali kenangan indah bersama suami Yui-san, sehingga Inspektur dan Yui-san akan terhibur dengan mengenang masa-masa itu bersama. Tapi sepertinya aku salah," ucap Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato pun menatap Shiho dengan mata membesar. Hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Dia dan Detektif Uehara tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan suami Detektif Uehara setelah suami Detektif Uehara meninggal dan menyimpan kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan mereka dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Dia baru tahu bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya bisa berbagi kesedihan dan saling menghibur satu sama lain.

"Err, Inspektur, kenapa anda menatap saya seperti itu?" tanya Shiho dengan agak gugup.

Inspektur Yamato segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan saja makanmu," ucap Inspektur Yamato sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke makanan di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Inspektur Yamato mencuri pandang ke Shiho yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Dia pun tersenyum sementara rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

_"Dia benar-benar wanita yang baik,"_ batin Inspektur Yamato.

Lalu tiba-tiba Inspektur Yamato merasa sedang ditatap dengan pandangan tajam menusuk sehingga dia agak merinding. Dia pun segera menenangkan dirinya dan melirik ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sumber tatapan tersebut sambil berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke toilet. Tak lama setelah Shiho pergi, Inspektur Yamato melihat seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang tertutup topi, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah toilet.

Inspektur Yamato pun segera bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menghadang laki-laki itu di depan lorong yang menuju toilet.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh lewat," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan tenang.

Laki-laki itu pun tertawa kecil dan sinis.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan sinis.

"Karena kau penguntit dan wanita yang kau kuntit sedang berada di toilet ini," jawab Inspektur Yamato.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sehingga Inspektur Yamato melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi untuk diperiksa," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

Laki-laki itu pun menyeringai.

"Maaf, tapi aku keberatan. Aku lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah ini secara jantan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang? Kalau aku menang, aku akan membawa wanita itu bersamaku. Kalau kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Bagaimana?" tawar laki-laki itu.

"Tch, untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu dengan penguntit sepertimu? Penguntit sepertimu lebih pantas mendekam di penjara," ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Hoo, jadi kau takut? Sayang sekali. Kau tahu, wanita seperti dia itu sangat menyukai laki-laki yang pemberani. Dia tidak akan pernah menyukaimu kalau kau penakut seperti ini," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada mengejek.

Inspektur Yamato pun merasa geram pada laki-laki itu. Lalu dia menyadari kalau orang-orang yang ada di rumah makan tersebut mulai tertarik dengannya dan laki-laki itu sehingga dia tidak bisa meneruskan ini di sini. Selain itu, Shiho juga lebih baik tidak melihat semua ini.

"Baiklah, kita pergi dan menyelesaikan semuanya di luar," ucap Inspektur Yamato. Kemudian dia memberi isyarat agar laki-laki itu jalan duluan, lalu dia mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di lorong sepi yang memisahkan dua gedung berlantai tiga yang tak jauh dari rumah makan yang bernama Katsura itu.

Mereka berdua segera memasang kuda-kuda dan Inspektur Yamato langsung tahu bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini bukan petarung sembarangan. Dia pun menjadi agak heran karena laki-laki itu memilih menjadi penguntit dan menantangnya yang berkaki pincang dan bermata satu berkelahi. Orang seperti itu biasanya tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti Inspektur Yamato takut. Dia sudah bertahan hidup selama dua minggu di gunung dalam kondisi terluka dan tanpa makanan, jadi dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu.

Udara di sekitar mereka berdua pun mulai menjadi tegang. Mereka berdua hanya fokus pada pergerakan lawan masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang kalau ada kesempatan. Lalu saat Inspektur Yamato merasa bahwa laki-laki itu akan menyerangnya, tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Rye?" tanya Shiho yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menjewer telinga laki-laki itu dengan santai.

Mata Inspektur Yamato pun langsung membesar. Kemudian dia sweatdrop sementara laki-laki itu mengaduh dan minta dilepaskan.

Shiho pun melepaskan telinga laki-laki itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Inspektur Yamato.

"Maaf kalau orang ini sudah menyusahkan anda, Inspektur. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor sekarang. Saya sudah membayar tagihan rumah makannya sebelum datang ke sini," ucap Shiho.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang," ucap Inspektur Yamato setelah dia menatap wajah Shiho selama beberapa saat.

Shiho pun melangkah ke arah Inspektur Yamato, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika laki-laki itu memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," sahut Shiho dengan dingin.

"Tapi kita harus bicara. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sampai kita selesai bicara," ucap laki-laki itu.

Shiho pun terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kirimkan saja alamat hotelmu ke emailku. Aku akan datang kalau aku ada waktu," ucap Shiho.

"Sherry...," ucap laki-laki itu dengan agak frustasi.

Shiho tidak mempedulikannya dan malah menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia melangkah ke arah Inspektur Yamato dan terus melangkah melewati Inspektur Yamato.

Inspektur Yamato melirik laki-laki bertopi itu sekilas, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Shiho. Dia masih penasaran dengan laki-laki itu karena wajah laki-laki itu tertutup topi sehingga Inspektur Yamato tidak bisa melihat seperti apa rupanya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat dalam diam, akhirnya Inspektur Yamato memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Inspektur Yamato.

"Dia pernah menjadi penguntit saya dulu," jawab Shiho setelah diam sejenak.

"Ooh," komentar Inspektur Yamato karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Lalu sekarang dia siapa?" tanya Inspektur Yamato lagi.

Shiho kembali diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah, Inspektur. Saya juga tidak tahu," jawab Shiho. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Inspektur Yamato menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menatap ke depan dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, ingat-ingatlah perasaanmu saat menunggang kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasakan kembali perasaan itu sehingga kau bisa mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Mungkin saja dengan begitu si bodoh itu akan mengerti," ucap Inspektur Yamato sehingga Shiho langsung menoleh padanya dengan terkejut.

"Eh?" ucap Shiho.

Inspektur Yamato tetap menatap ke depan sambil melangkah. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Shiho. Dia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak dia mendengar Shiho memanggil nama laki-laki itu saat demam. Tapi ternyata, ketika saatnya tiba, dia benar-benar tidak percaya diri untuk dapat menahannya.

Shiho pun kembali menatap jalan di depannya tak lama kemudian.

"Mmm, mungkin saja," ucap Shiho. _"Tapi sepertinya saya tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Dia sangat mirip dengan saya, makanya saya mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Bagian V

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**Aisha Haibara : **Justru sebaliknya, kedatangan Rye malah akan membuat semuanya menjadi tidak rumit lagi. XD**  
**

**Prince Zuko : **Apa boleh buat? Secara aku memang shoujo. XD**  
**

**Alya Nakama : **Kalau begitu kamu membacanya kurang teliti. Shiho memang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, makanya Shiho baru tertarik pada Inspektur Yamato, yang memang merupakan tipenya Shiho, setelah mereka setiap hari terus berduaan selama berminggu-minggu. XD**  
**

**CL : **Iya, kayak badak ngamuk. XD. Kalau misteri yang itu baru akan terungkap di chapter depan.**  
**

**ambar : **Belum tahu. XD**  
**

**EufrasiaHaibara : **Oke deh! XD**  
**

**Poppy : **Semoga kamu suka chapter ini. XD**  
**

**Cah Zhollowy : **Kalau itu baru akan terungkap di chapter depan. Sepertinya (dan aku harap) 1 atau 2 chapter lagi maksimal. XD**  
**

**Rawr : **Shiho sering jatuh? Mungkin itu rejekinya Inspektur Yamato (dan Shiho). XD. Shiho ngigau apa? Rye. Pertanyaan lain akan terungkap di chapter depan. XD**  
**

**Waktunya curcol!  
**

Di chapter ini, penulis 'membuang' salah satu tokoh utama, yaitu Inspektur Yamato, untuk sementara, karena tokoh utamanya Mimpi yang Sempurna mengambil alih chapter ini. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian V**

Di sanalah Shiho berada malam itu, di depan sebuah kamar hotel, setelah dia pulang kerja. Dia sudah agak lama berdiri diam di tempat itu. Lalu seperti sudah mengambil keputusan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan Shiho langsung ditarik masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu Shiho menemukan dirinya sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan seorang laki-laki di atasnya, yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera menemuiku," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang cepat lepaskan aku," ucap Shiho sambil mendorong dada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun dan tetap menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah ada di sini, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke teritori kita," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada seduktif tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shiho barusan.

Shiho pun langsung berhenti berusaha mendorong laki-laki itu dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan marah. Lalu dia menampar laki-laki itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja 4 tahun lalu?" ucap Shiho dengan marah.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Shiho. Seringaian sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kita harus melakukannya, Sherry," ucap laki-laki itu dengan tenang sehingga Shiho ingin sekali menamparnya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak tidur denganku malam ini, kau pasti akan tidur dengan yang lain," lanjut laki-laki itu. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Shiho menamparnya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa, dasar brengsek," ucap Shiho yang semakin marah. Dia pun kembali berusaha mendorong laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi laki-laki itu memerangkapnya dengan ketat sehingga usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku tahu kau pasti akan tidur dengannya kalau aku tidak menghalangimu. Dia itu benar-benar tipemu," ucap laki-laki itu dengan tajam.

Melihat kemarahan di mata laki-laki itu dan mendengar ucapannya membuat Shiho menjadi bingung. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sedang laki-laki ini bicarakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Foto-foto itu membuktikan semuanya," ucap laki-laki itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Foto? Foto apa?" Shiho bertambah bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak tidur denganku malam ini, kau pasti akan tidur dengan Inspektur itu," ucap laki-laki itu tanpa mengiraukan ucapan Shiho sama sekali.

Mata Shiho pun membesar mendengarnya. Dia pun tidak marah lagi, meskipun dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Laki-laki yang sedang menindihnya itu sedang cemburu dan laki-laki itu menunjukkannya dengan cara yang sangat buruk.

"Aku benar kan, Sherry?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan sinis.

Shiho melihat ketakutan di mata laki-laki itu saat bertanya padanya meskipun nada bicaranya sinis sehingga Shiho tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mmm, hal itu memang pernah terlintas di benakku...," sahut Shiho. _"...__t__api aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, karena aku pasti akan membayangkannya sebagai dirimu dan itu tidak akan adil baginya__. Lagipula aku sudah berhenti melakukan hal itu sejak melarikan diri dari Organisasi, sesuka hati tidur dengan laki-laki yang membuatku tertarik__,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Shiho tidak tahu bahwa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Inspektur Yamato jika mereka terus berduaan sepanjang hari seperti belakangan ini.

Shiho kembali menatap laki-laki itu, yang kembali menatapnya dengan marah karena kata-katanya barusan. Lalu dia menghela nafas. Dia sangat merindukannya. Dia sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Shiho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah laki-laki itu, lalu tangannya bergerak turun ke leher dan berhenti di dada laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia mulai membuka kancing kemeja laki-laki itu satu-persatu, membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Setelah kancing kemeja itu terbuka semuanya, Shiho menggerakkan jari-jarinya menelusuri dada dan perut laki-laki itu sementara wajahnya mulai memerah.

XXX

Melihat wajah Shiho yang memerah karena menyentuh tubuhnya, membuat semua perasaan yang tadi dirasakan Shuichi lenyap tak berbekas. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi meskipun Shiho sudah tidur dengan Inspektur Yamato. Shiho adalah miliknya. Hanya itu yang penting. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh gairah, hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya sejak matanya kembali bisa melihat sosok Shiho.

Shuichi langsung mengakhiri ciumannya tak lama kemudian karena Shiho mulai menangis. Dia pun menjadi agak panik dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Shiho. Dia menarik Shiho ke dalam dekapannya dan mencoba menenangkan Shiho agar Shiho berhenti menangis. Dia juga terus membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Shiho.

Shuichi tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Dialah yang meninggalkan Shiho begitu saja 4 tahun lalu, jadi dia tidak berhak marah pada Shiho jika Shiho tertarik pada laki-laki lain. Tapi dia malah melakukannya, marah pada Shiho dan mencoba memaksa Shiho tidur dengannya. Dia bertingkah persis seperti Gin, setelah Gin memergoki Shiho tidur dengannya. Mungkin dia memang sangat mirip dengan Gin, seperti kata Shiho. Dia juga dengan bodohnya mencium Shiho. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Shiho melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya dulu pada dirinya sebelum dia memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Shuichi juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi cemburuan seperti ini jika menyangkut Shiho. Dan setiap kali dia cemburu dia selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena akal sehatnya seolah lenyap begitu saja.

Setelah tangis Shiho reda, mereka berdua hanya diam, sementara Shuichi terus membelai rambut Shiho, sampai Shiho memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bisakah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Shiho dengan suara bergetar karena habis menangis.

"Apa?" sahut Shuichi dengan lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri dariku?" tanya Shiho.

Mata Shuichi pun langsung membesar. Jadi itu sebabnya Shiho menangis. Shiho ingin mengeluh padanya tapi Shiho juga tidak ingin melakukannya karena Shiho sangat mengerti dirinya sehingga Shiho hanya bisa menangis.

Rasa bersalah pun segera membanjiri Shuichi. Dia adalah seorang pengecut. Setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan dan merasa bersalah, dia akan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, bukannya meminta maaf dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Dia lebih memilih memalsukan kematiannya dan menjadi penguntit Shiho daripada datang kepada Shiho secara jantan untuk minta maaf saat dia berhasil menemukan Shiho yang tubuhnya mengecil karena APTX4869 setelah melarikan diri dari Organisasi. Tapi Shiho memang terlalu baik. Setelah dia menyelamatkan Shiho dari peluru, Shiho tidak sanggup lagi membencinya, jadi Shiho memaafkannya. Bahkan dia mulai berpikir bahwa sejak awal Shiho tidak pernah membencinya. Sepertinya Shiho memiliki hati yang benar-benar murni sehingga Shiho tidak bisa membenci siapapun, termasuk Gin dan Vermouth yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya.

Setelah Shiho memaafkannya, Shuichi pun banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Shiho karena dia memang menjadi pengangguran setelah memalsukan kematiannya dan berubah menjadi Subaru Okiya. Lalu saat dia memeluk tubuh Shiho sambil mengamankannya ke mobil untuk melindungi Shiho, yang terpaksa meminum antidot untuk menyelamatkan diri dan teman-temannya karena Conan lagi-lagi datang terlambat, agar Shiho tidak terekspos lagi di media seperti dulu, Shuichi kembali merasakan perasaan itu, perasaannya setahun lalu saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Shiho dan menghabiskan malam bersama Shiho, perasaannya yang begitu menginginkan Shiho.

Shuichi pun akhirnya berhasil. Shiho menjadi miliknya dan dia juga berhasil membuat Shiho berjanji bahwa Shiho akan ikut dengannya setelah semua ini berakhir.

Shuichi tahu bahwa dia sangat bodoh. Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Shinichi dan langsung saja membawa Shiho pergi diam-diam setelah semuanya berakhir. Dia benar-benar terlalu meremehkan Shinichi.

Shuichi menyadari bahwa Shinichi mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Shiho, meskipun Shinichi kelihatannya tidak menyadari hal itu, dan entah kenapa dia sangat tidak menyukainya. Karena rasa cemburu yang tidak perlu itulah, dia mengatakan hal itu pada Shinichi. Dan hasilnya, sekali lagi, dia membuat Shiho menderita.

Shuichi tidak pernah menghadiri sidang Shiho. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Shiho disidang karena dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dia tidak sanggup bermuka tembok seperti Shinichi yang terus sibuk membantu Shiho menghadapi persidangan padahal Shinichi-lah yang membuat Shiho harus menghadapi semua itu. Dia juga tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada Shiho untuk selama-lamanya, memberitahu Shiho bahwa Shinichi-lah yang membuat Shiho harus disidang dan dihukum.

Lalu, Shuichi pun melarikan diri. Dia pergi meninggalkan Shiho begitu saja setelah pengadilan menjatuhkan vonisnya pada Shiho.

Tapi sekarang Shuichi sudah menyadari bahwa mungkin memang lebih baik bermuka tembok seperti Shinichi asalkan Shiho bahagia. Dia tidak akan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi lagi seperti sebelumnya, seperti saat dia menyebabkan kakak Shiho dibunuh, seperti saat Shinichi membuat Shiho harus disidang dan dihukum.

Shuichi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Shiho dan menatap mata Shiho yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk selamanya. Aku akan segera menikahimu," ucap Shuichi dengan lembut.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shuichi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menemukan Shiho sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan kebingungan. Lalu Shiho kelihatan begitu lega ketika melihatnya sehingga rasa bersalah kembali menerpa hatinya. Dia bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Sherry. Jadi jangan pernah berwajah seperti itu lagi, kau mengerti?" ucap Shuichi dengan lembut.

Shiho pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Shuichi, lalu membalas pelukan Shuichi.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan dalam diam, Shuichi pun tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu ternyata kau sangat merindukanku. Padahal aku hanya ke kamar mandi, tapi kau sudah kebingungan seperti itu. Rupanya kau sangat mencintaiku ya, Sherry?" ucap Shuichi dengan nada meledek sehingga Shiho langsung menarik diri darinya meskipun Shiho masih berada dalam pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan kesal. Lalu Shiho memukul dadanya.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi malam kau terus memukulku. Kau ini benar-benar minta dicium ya?" ucap Shuichi sambil menyeringai. Dan sebelum Shiho sempat bereaksi, dia sudah menangkap bibir Shiho dengan bibirnya.

Shiho sempat meronta selama beberapa saat sebelum menyerah pada ciuman Shuichi. Lalu saat Shuichi memperdalam ciumannya, dia merasa tubuh Shiho agak gemetar dalam pelukannya dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terangsang. Sepertinya Shiho yang sekarang sangat sensitif dan lembut, yang menurutnya memang merupakan sifat asli Shiho, berbeda sekali dengan Shiho yang ditemuinya lima tahun lalu, seorang wanita liar.

Saat Shuichi menjamah kancing blusnya yang teratas, Shiho pun tersentak dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Shuichi sehingga Shuichi menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuichi dengan bingung.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Apa kau ingin kutampar lagi?" sahut Shiho dengan marah.

"_Jadi dia masih belum mau kusentuh, huh?"_ batin Shuichi. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Sekarang bersiaplah. Kita sarapan di luar," ucap Shuichi dengan nada membujuk agar Shiho tidak marah lagi.

Shiho masih menatap Shuichi dengan tajam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

XXX

"Jam berapa kau masuk kerja?" tanya Shuichi setelah dia dan Shiho menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Hari ini aku mengambil cuti," sahut Shiho sehingga Shuichi langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar merindukanku ya?" ucap Shuichi dengan nada meledek sehingga Shiho kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

Shiho kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Shiho sambil mulai melangkah pergi sehingga Shuichi buru-buru menahannya.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi? Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa seijinku," ucap Shuichi sambil mencengkeram lengan Shiho.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," ucap Shuichi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" tanya Shiho dengan nada menantang.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menggenggam tangan Shiho, lalu menarik Shiho keluar dari rumah makan tempat mereka sarapan. Dia terus menarik Shiho agar berjalan bersamanya dan setelah mereka agak jauh berjalan, dia baru membuka mulutnya.

"Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu," ucap Shuichi.

Wajah Shiho pun langsung memerah mendengarnya sementara senyum mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

XXX

Sepertinya Shuichi mengalami halusinasi tadi pagi. Sangat sensitif dan lembut? Dia pasti sudah gila karena pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tidak, Shiho tidak berubah sama sekali. Shiho masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu, wanita liar.

Tanpa sadar, Shuichi semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Shiho sementara dia terus berdoa dalam hati. Dia masih ingin menikah dan punya anak dengan wanita gila ini, wanita gila yang sedang mengendarai kuda bersamanya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil tertawa senang.

Shuichi seharusnya sudah bisa menduga bahwa memang inilah yang akan terjadi ketika Shiho mengajaknya naik kuda. Namun, karena halusinasinya tadi pagi, dia malah menduga bahwa Shiho ingin beradegan romantis dengannya di atas kuda, bukannya adegan mematikan seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Shuichi memang terbiasa ngebut dengan mobilnya, tapi tidak dengan kuda. Mobil adalah benda mati, sementara kuda adalah makhluk hidup. Selain itu, dialah yang mengemudi, bukannya menjadi penumpang seperti sekarang.

"Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan," ucap Shiho dengan riang saat mereka sudah turun dari kuda.

Shuichi yang turun dari kuda dengan kaki yang agak gemetaran pun langsung menatap Shiho dengan marah. Dia pasti akan membunuh siapapun orang yang mengajari Shiho berkuda.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Sherry? Kita bisa saja mati terbunuh tadi," ucap Shuichi dengan tajam sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Inspektur Yamato sudah mengajariku dengan baik dan dia juga bilang kalau kemampuan berkudaku sudah lumayan bagus," ucap Shiho dengan agak kesal.

_"Rupanya si brengsek itu benar-benar ingin mati di tanganku, huh?"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati dengan marah.

Tiba-tiba mata Shiho membesar dan dia menatap Shuichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi geli sementara cengiran menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut ya?" tanya Shiho dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Shuichi dengan tajam sehingga Shiho tertawa mendengarnya karena dugaannya memang benar.

Shuichi yang melihat ini semakin bertambah kesal. Dia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dan dia terus melangkah menjauh meskipun dia mendengar Shiho memanggilnya.

Shiho pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli saat Shuichi tidak mempedulikan panggilannya. Dia mengikat tali kekang kuda tersebut di tempatnya, lalu pergi menyusul Shuichi.

Shiho menemukan Shuichi berdiri di samping pohon besar yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk wilayah hutan. Dia pun segera menghampiri Shuichi lalu memeluk Shuichi dari belakang.

"Kau ini benar-benar pembohong ya? Baru tadi pagi kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, tapi barusan kau lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendirian," ucap Shiho.

Shuichi menghela nafas, kemudian dia bergerak untuk berbalik sehingga Shiho melepaskan pelukannya. Saat Shuichi sudah berbalik, dia pun langsung memeluk Shiho.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Shuichi di telinga Shiho sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

_"Aku memang takut, Sherry. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Tapi kau selalu saja dengan seenaknya menakutiku,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Shuichi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Shiho.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kota sekarang. Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu," ucap Shuichi.

Saat Shiho pulang ke rumah Detektif Uehara malam harinya, sebuah cincin sudah melingkar di salah satu jari manisnya. Dia menatap cincin di jarinya itu sambil tersenyum senang sebelum masuk ke dalam pagar. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada kejutan menantinya di dalam rumah.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Bagian VI

**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan penulis :  
**

**Waktunya balas komen!  
**

**phiaa : **Nggak, Shiho tetap liar kok. Shuichi cuma berhalusinasi. Wah, rumit tuh cinta segi5. XD**  
**

**Aiwha : **Ini kejutannya. XD**  
**

**Nana : **Susah soalnya. Lagipula banyak orang nggak suka Shuichi turun ranjang. XD**  
**

**Guest : **Hmm, gimana ya. Langsung baca aja deh chapter terakhir ini. XD**  
**

**Alya Nakama : **Nggak, dia bakalan jadi bapak rumah tangga sekaligus bantu-bantu mertua bikin penemuan, sama kayak pas dia jadi Okiya. Kalau Sera nggak muncul soalnya nggak ada peran. XD

**Poppy :** Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu. Ini kado ulang tahunnya. XD

**Lady heartfilia :** Kalau itu belum kepikiran. Mungkin suatu saat nanti. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Akhirnya chapter terakhir selesai juga. Bagi para pembaca yang tidak polos dan sangat imajinatif, chapter ini mungkin rate-nya M, jadi semoga saja para pembaca banyak yang polos dan tidak imajinatif. He he he.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Mimpi yang Sempurna (OVA)**

By Enji86

**Bagian VI**

Shiho sangat terkejut melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya berada di ruang tamu rumah Detektif Uehara. Bahkan orang tua Shinichi juga ada.

Shiho sudah akan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

_"Tunggu sebentar... Ibu dan Bibi Yukiko... Foto-foto...,"_ pikir Shiho dan wajah Shiho pun berubah menjadi marah. Dia menatap ibunya dan Yukiko dengan marah sehingga mereka berdua langsung bersembunyi di balik suami mereka masing-masing.

Shiho bisa menduga foto-foto macam apa yang sudah dikirim ibunya dan Yukiko karena sikap Shuichi kemarin sehingga dia merasa benar-benar marah.

Sementara itu, Profesor Agasa dan Yusaku yang dijadikan tameng oleh istri mereka masing-masing hanya bisa berkeringat dingin karena kelihatannya Shiho benar-benar marah.

"Sayang, kami hanya ingin membantu," ucap Fusae, yang merupakan ibu angkat Shiho, sambil mengintip dari balik punggung suaminya.

"Itu benar, Shiho-chan. Jadi jangan marah lagi, ya?" ucap Yukiko yang juga mengintip Shiho dari balik punggung suaminya dengan nada membujuk.

Shiho akhirnya berhenti memancarkan tatapan membunuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi para tamunya. Para tamunya itu sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk yang terburuk karena mereka semua duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat pintu depan sehingga mereka bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri jika terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula dia sangat lelah jadi dia tidak punya energi untuk hal ini.

"Seharusnya Ibu dan Bibi tidak perlu melakukan hal itu," ucap Shiho dengan nada lelah.

"Tentu saja kami harus melakukannya. Kami ingin kau bahagia, Shiho-chan," ucap Yukiko yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, meskipun dia masih belum berani mendekati Shiho. _"Apalagi Shinichi-lah yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan darimu,"_ lanjut Yukiko dalam hati dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Lagipula rencana kami berhasil, bukan? Shuichi-kun langsung mendatangimu setelah dia melihat foto-foto itu," ucap Fusae yang juga sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, meskipun sama seperti Yukiko, dia masih belum berani mendekati Shiho, sambil nyengir. _"Dan aku bersyukur Shuichi-kun benar-benar datang, karena aku tidak mau kau jatuh cinta pada Inspektur itu,"_ batin Fusae.

"Iya, Ai-kun, Ibumu dan Yukiko-kun berniat baik," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Itu benar, Shiho. Jadi tolong jangan marah lagi, hmm?" timpal Yusaku.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," ucap Shiho, masih dengan nada yang agak sebal, sehingga para tamunya menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Akai-kun saat dia datang padamu. Apa dia terlihat cemburu berat? Atau dia langsung berlutut untuk minta maaf padamu?" tanya Yukiko untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Yah, dia menguntitku selama beberapa hari dan hampir mengajak Inspektur Yamato berkelahi," jawab Shiho sehingga Fusae dan Yukiko langsung tertawa geli membayangkan Shuichi yang selalu kelihatan sangar dan dingin itu sedang cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Shiho mendapat ide untuk membalas ibunya dan Yukiko sehingga mereka berdua akan merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal itu padanya. Dia pun menyeringai sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada dan wajah datar.

"Lalu saat aku mengunjungi kamar hotelnya, dia langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam, mendorongku ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya," lanjut Shiho dan dia merasa sangat puas ketika mendengar seruan para tamunya ketika dia berkata 'menindih tubuhku'. Lalu dia diam sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Ya, Ibu dan Bibi memang benar-benar membantu. Jadi apa kalian sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Shiho dengan sinis.

Shiho kemudian berbalik untuk melihat reaksi para tamunya dan dia langsung merasa kaget karena tidak ada seorang pun di situ. Para tamunya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

"Lho, Shiho-chan, orang tuamu mana? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Detektif Uehara yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa teh dan kue, sehingga Shiho langsung menoleh padanya.

"Uh, sepertinya begitu," ucap Shiho yang masih agak terkejut.

Detektif Uehara dan Shiho akhirnya menghabiskan teh dan kue yang disiapkan Detektif Uehara untuk para tamu Shiho karena para tamu Shiho tiba-tiba lenyap.

_"Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia tidak perlu repot-repot melamarku pada orang tuaku,"_ pikir Shiho sambil meminum tehnya.

Sementara itu, Shuichi keluar dari kamar mandi hotelnya dengan kesal karena dari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa henti saat dia mandi. Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan memasang wajahnya yang paling sangar, namun begitu dia melihat dua pasang orang tua yang kelihatan sangat marah, dia pun menelan ludah.

"Err, aku bisa jelaskan...," ucap Shuichi.

XXX

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Shiho-chan akan menyiapkan hidangan pencuci mulutnya," ucap Detektif Uehara. Kemudian Detektif Uehara dan Shiho bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju dapur, meninggalkan Inspektur Yamato dan Shuichi di meja makan.

Malam itu, mereka berempat makan malam di rumah Detektif Uehara karena Shiho ingin memperkenalkan Shuichi secara resmi pada Detektif Uehara dan Inspektur Yamato yang merupakan orang-orang terdekatnya selama di Nagano. Dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan damai.

Inspektur Yamato dan Shuichi saling bertatapan dalam diam setelah Detektif Uehara dan Shiho pergi dan semakin lama tatapan mereka semakin intens terhadap satu sama lain. Lalu Shuichi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia itu milikku, jadi lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia," ucap Shuichi.

Inspektur Yamato pun tidak bisa menahan tawa sinis keluar dari bibirnya karena ucapan Shuichi.

"Kalau dia memang milikmu, seharusnya kau menjaganya dengan baik," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan sinis sehingga Shuichi menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk, yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding.

Melihat hal ini, Inspektur Yamato pun langsung membulatkan niatnya untuk memberi Shuichi pelajaran. Dia tidak peduli meskipun nanti Shuichi akan mengajaknya baku hantam. Dia harus memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan membalas Shuichi karena Shuichi sudah mengambil Shiho dari tangannya.

"Aku pernah tidur dengannya," lanjut Inspektur Yamato sambil menyeringai dan dia merasa sangat puas melihat mata Shuichi membesar.

"Malam itu kami hanya berdua saja di rumah ini. Tubuhnya begitu lembut sehingga aku ingin dia selalu berada dalam pelukanku selamanya. Rambutnya yang cantik itu juga terasa sangat lembut ketika aku membelainya. Dan sepertinya dia memang suka dibelai, bukan begitu?" ucap Inspektur Yamato masih sambil menyeringai. Dan dia terus bicara tentang bagaimana dia menyentuh tubuh Shiho dan bagaimana rasanya ketika dia melakukannya.

Saat Shiho dan Detektif Uehara kembali dari dapur sambil membawa hidangan pencuci mulut, Shuichi sudah menarik kerah Inspektur Yamato dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya.

"Rye, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Inspektur Yamato sekarang juga," ucap Shiho.

Shuichi tidak bergeming dan tetap bersiap menghajar Inspektur Yamato sehingga Shiho menjadi marah.

"Rye, apa kau tidak dengar? Cepat lepaskan dia!" ucap Shiho dengan nada marah.

Shuichi akhirnya melepaskan kerah Inspektur Yamato beberapa saat kemudian, lalu dia menghampiri Shiho dan menariknya keluar dari rumah Detektif Uehara.

Sesampainya di luar, Shuichi langsung memeluk Shiho dengan posesif sehingga Shiho menjadi bingung karena tingkahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu ingin mengajak Inspektur Yamato berkelahi?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan malah menggerakkan tangannya dengan seduktif menelusuri punggung Shiho sehingga Shiho jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu Shiho ingat kalau dia belum menjelaskan tentang foto-foto itu, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya Shuichi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Rye...," ucapan Shiho langsung terpotong dan dia tersentak karena Shuichi mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sherry. Tidurlah denganku malam ini," ucap Shuichi dengan suara berat.

Tubuh Shiho pun langsung menjadi kaku setelah mendengarnya. Lalu Shuichi tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan dia melihat aura hitam terpancar dari tubuh Shiho.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga," ucap Shiho dengan nada suaranya yang sedingin es.

Shuichi pun reflek melepaskan Shiho, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak mau.

"Dan jangan pernah datang lagi ke hadapanku," ucap Shiho masih dengan nada suaranya yang mematikan. Lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke rumah.

"Sherry," panggil Shuichi dengan putus asa.

Shiho tidak menanggapinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Dari kemarin yang dia inginkan hanyalah memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tubuhku. Dasar pria mesum brengsek!" gumam Shiho dengan murka sambil berjalan ke ruang makan.

XXX

Saat Inspektur Yamato keluar dari rumah Detektif Uehara, dia melihat Shuichi berjongkok sambil bersandar di pagar rumah Detektif Uehara. Dia pun tidak bisa menahan cengiran yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

Shuichi menoleh ketika Inspektur Yamato membuka pagar dan dia langsung memberi Inspektur Yamato tatapan membunuh. Inspektur Yamato pun tidak mempedulikannya dan melangkah pergi setelah menutup pagar.

Inspektur Yamato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak setelah tiga langkah, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Oh ya, apa tadi aku sudah memberitahumu? Saat itu, dia sedang demam jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan karena aku laki-laki jantan, aku masih bisa menahan diriku dan tidak melakukan apapun padanya meskipun aku sangat ingin," ucap Inspektur Yamato. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senyum senang di bibirnya.

Shuichi menatap punggung Inspektur Yamato dengan geram, tapi setelah Inspektur Yamato menghilang dari pandangannya, dia tiba-tiba tertawa.

_"Ternyata dia memang benar-benar tipenya Sherry," _ucap Shuichi dalam hati. Pria licik seperti dirinya, Gin dan juga Shinichi.

XXX

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Yui-san," ucap Shiho sambil memeluk Detektif Uehara di depan pagar rumah Detektif Uehara.

Hari itu Shiho pulang ke Tokyo. Komisaris Matsumoto akhirnya memanggil Shiho kembali karena kondisi di Kepolisian Pusat sudah benar-benar tidak terkendali. Pembunuhan dan kecelakaan terus terjadi setiap hari tanpa henti sehingga kadang-kadang Komisaris Matsumoto menjadi bingung sendiri. Yah, Komisaris Matsumoto memang tidak tahu kalau beberapa bulan lalu dia baru saja mempekerjakan seorang dewa kematian di Kepolisiannya, yaitu Shinichi, makanya dia benar-benar kebingungan. Shiho yang sangat terampil dan cekatan di bidangnya menjadi sangat diperlukan di Kepolisian Pusat sehingga mau tidak mau Shiho memang harus dipanggil kembali.

Shiho sebenarnya merasa sedih karena harus pergi. Detektif Uehara sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Shiho tidak pernah tinggal bersama kakaknya sehingga ketika dia tinggal bersama Detektif Uehara, dia jadi tahu rasanya tinggal bersama seorang kakak perempuan. Rasanya menyenangkan, meskipun kadang-kadang itu juga membuatnya sedih karena dia belum sempat tinggal bersama kakaknya.

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih. Akhirnya aku punya teman di rumah setelah aku tinggal sendiri selama ini. Sayang kau harus pergi. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," sahut Detektif Uehara sambil memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

"Mmm, aku juga," ucap Shiho sehingga Detektif Uehara tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shiho.

Setelah selesai berpelukan dengan Detektif Uehara, Shiho beralih ke Inspektur Yamato yang berdiri di sebelah Detektif Uehara.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Inspektur. Anda sudah mengajari saya banyak hal dan saya senang bisa bekerja bersama anda," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, ya. Cepat pergi sana. Dan jangan lupa untuk menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu itu sesampainya di Tokyo," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan angkuh.

Shiho yang biasanya merasa kesal kali ini malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Inspektur Yamato. Sepertinya di Tokyo nanti, dia akan merindukan omelan Inspektur Yamato padanya. Lalu sebelum dia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, dia sudah berjinjit dan mencium pipi Inspektur Yamato.

Wajah Shiho pun langsung memerah ketika dia sadar pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia sudah akan meminta maaf pada Inspektur Yamato, namun begitu dia melihat Inspektur Yamato menatapnya dengan kaget dan dilengkapi dengan rona merah di pipinya, dia jadi lupa karena dia begitu kaget dan geli melihat ekspresi wajah Inspektur Yamato. Dia baru tahu kalau wajah Inspektur Yamato yang galak itu ternyata bisa memerah jika dicium seorang wanita.

Sementara itu, Shuichi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Shiho sambil bersandar pada mobil milik Shiho yang digunakannya untuk menjemput Shiho, langsung merasa geram melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_"Sepertinya wanita ini benar-benar minta dicium,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati dengan geram.

Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Shuichi dan Shiho menghilang, Inspektur Yamato masih berdiri di tempatnya dalam diam sehingga Detektif Uehara menjadi agak khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Inspektur Yamato merasakan patah hati, makanya Detektif Uehara merasa khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kan-chan?" tanya Detektif Uehara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Dia itu wanita yang baik, jadi aku merasa lega karena dia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama laki-laki itu. Aku juga tidak menyesal karena pernah menyukainya," jawab Inspektur Yamato.

"Benarkah?" komentar Detektif Uehara dengan nada ragu sehingga Inspektur Yamato tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Inspektur Yamato. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Detektif Uehara sambil nyengir. "Karena aku akan kembali mengomelimu seperti sebelumnya. Jadi bersiaplah," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" ucap Detektif Uehara dengan mata membesar. Dia seperti melihat teman baiknya yang dulu. Teman baiknya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Melihat reaksi Detektif Uehara, yang terlihat begitu kaget, Inspektur Yamato pun menjadi agak salah tingkah. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi kita selalu bersama di luar, tapi saling berjauhan di dalam. Itu terasa sangat aneh, ya kan?" ucap Inspektur Yamato.

"Kan-chan...," ucap Detektif Uehara dengan terpana. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena dia merasa sangat senang.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Inspektur Yamato.

"Mmm," jawab Detektif Uehara sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau makan siang denganku di Katsura lain kali?" tanya Inspektur Yamato lagi.

"Eh?" ucap Detektif Uehara yang kembali kaget. Tapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Mmm, baiklah," jawabnya.

Dan mereka berdua terus berdiri di situ selama beberapa lama dalam diam dengan senyum di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, saat Shuichi dan Shiho melewati jalan raya yang membelah hutan, tiba-tiba Shuichi membelokkan mobil yang dikendarainya ke jalan setapak menuju hutan di samping jalan raya sehingga Shiho menjadi kaget dan bingung.

"Rye, kenapa kau berbelok ke sini?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan menghentikan mobilnya setelah mereka masuk agak dalam. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, dia mendekati Shiho sambil menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Shiho.

Shiho pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolak dan Shuichi merasa sangat senang saat Shiho mulai merespon ciumannya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergumul di bagian depan mobil yang sempit tersebut sambil tetap berciuman sehingga Shuichi akhirnya duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Shiho di pangkuannya dan menghadap ke arahnya.

Shiho kemudian mulai mengambil alih kendali acara bermesraan mereka dan Shuichi membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia sepertinya lupa lagi kalau Shiho adalah wanita liar dan juga gila. Dia membiarkan Shiho menelanjanginya sambil merasa sangat senang karena sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya hari ini. Makanya dia begitu kaget ketika menemukan kedua tangannya terborgol di bagian atas sandaran kursi penumpang setelah Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Sepertinya kenang-kenangan dari Yui-san benar-benar berguna, ya kan Rye?" tanya Shiho dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, membuat jantung Shuichi seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Sherry, ada apa ini?" tanya Shuichi, berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, kau tahu itu?" ucap Shiho sambil mengelus pipi Shuichi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Shuichi barusan. "Aku sangat menyukai anak nakal sepertimu... Dan aku juga sangat suka menghukum anak nakal sepertimu," ucapnya lagi sehingga membuat mata Shuichi membesar dan tubuhnya merinding.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Shuichi.

"Jangan khawatir, Rye. Aku akan membuatmu senang. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia kembali mencium bibir Shuichi.

XXX

Shuichi memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya dengan pandangan kosong, sementara Shiho mengemudi di sampingnya sambil bersenandung. Tubuhnya yang telanjang tertutup oleh selimut seadanya dan tangannya masih terborgol di bagian atas kursi penumpang yang didudukinya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal dan keringatnya juga sudah mulai mengering, tapi rona merah di pipinya tetap tinggal dan tidak mau pergi. Shiho sesekali akan merabanya sambil mengemudi dan dia akan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang atau mendesah karena kalau dia kelepasan, Shiho akan tertawa geli sambil meliriknya dengan nakal.

Shiho mematikan mesin mobilnya saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah Profesor Agasa. Lalu dia kembali ke pangkuan Shuichi, memegang kedua pipi Shuichi agar Shuichi menatap wajahnya, memberi bibir Shuichi kecupan lembut, kemudian melepaskan tangan Shuichi. Setelah itu dia bangkit dari pangkuan Shuichi dan kembali ke kursi pengemudi. Lalu dia mulai mengumpulkan pakaian Shuichi yang tadi dilemparnya ke kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Sayang. Kau harus bertemu ayah dan ibuku dulu sebelum pulang," ucap Shiho sambil meletakkan baju Shuichi di pangkuan Shuichi.

Shiho kemudian keluar dari mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Shuichi dan dia langsung tersenyum pada ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja membuka pintu depan.

"Huh? Dimana Shuichi-kun? Bukankah dia yang menjemputmu?" tanya Fusae setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho.

"Oh, dia masih di mobil. Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar," jawab Shiho. Kemudian dia kembali menghampiri mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah kembali ke hadapan orang tuanya bersama Shuichi yang kelihatan linglung sehingga orang tua Shiho menjadi heran.

"Shuichi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fusae.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap mereka dengan linglung sehingga orang tua Shiho saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

Shiho pun tidak kalah bingung dari orang tuanya. Bukankah dia baru saja menyenangkan kekasihnya itu, jadi kenapa kekasihnya itu malah bersikap aneh seperti ini? Namun dia tetap berusaha tenang dan segera mencari alasan untuk Shuichi.

"Sepertinya Rye agak tidak enak badan, Ayah, Ibu," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu ya. Pipinya memang terlihat merah. Mungkin dia kena demam. Kalau begitu kau bisa membawanya ke kamar belakang untuk istirahat," ucap Fusae.

"Baiklah, Bu," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia membawa Shuichi ke kamar belakang, meninggalkan orang tuanya yang sepertinya masih agak bingung.

"Rye, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shiho setelah dia membaringkan Shuichi di tempat tidur sambil memeriksa kening Shuichi dengan tangannya.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Shiho dengan linglung sehingga Shiho menjadi cemas. Dia kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil kompres, tapi Shuichi menahannya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring bersamanya.

Shuichi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shiho sehingga Shiho akhirnya mendekapnya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Shuichi tetap tidak menjawab sementara warna merah di pipinya semakin gelap. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Oh, dia benar-benar tidak mau mencapai klimaks dalam kondisi seperti itu dan dengan cara seperti itu. Dia merasa seperti habis diperkosa.

Shuichi pun hanya bisa membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia tahu dia menginginkannya lagi suatu saat nanti. Oh, dia pasti akan mencintai Shiho untuk selama-lamanya.

XXX

"Shin-chan, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini," ucap Yukiko saat Shinichi menutup pintu di belakangnya. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di kamar rias pengantin Shiho.

"Tidak apa, Yukiko," ucap Fusae. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. "Kau mau bicara dengan Shiho-chan, kan?" tanyanya pada Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, kau punya waktu 10 menit sebelum acaranya dimulai," ucap Fusae. Kemudian dia mengajak Yukiko keluar dari kamar.

Yukiko pun akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Fusae meskipun dia masih merasa cemas. Dia takut Shinichi akan mengacaukan semuanya.

Shinichi melangkah menghampiri Shiho setelah pintu di belakangnya kembali tertutup sementara Shiho berbalik untuk menatapnya. Shiho terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun pengantinnya, meskipun Shiho juga terlihat gugup. Lalu saat Shiho tersenyum kepadanya, dia merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dia mencintai Shiho sama seperti dia mencintai istrinya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Dan kalau dia bisa, dia pasti akan melarikan Shiho dari sini.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau sangat cantik," jawab Shinichi dengan spontan tanpa bisa bersikap angkuh seperti biasanya, tapi Shiho malah mengerutkan keningnya dan berbalik kembali ke cermin sambil memeriksa penampilannya sehingga dia jadi bingung. Lalu dia sadar sehingga dia tertawa kecil. Dia pun menghampiri Shiho dan berdiri di belakang Shiho sambil menatap Shiho di cermin.

"Aku tidak sedang meledekmu, Shiho. Aku serius," ucap Shinichi dengan geli.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar gugup," ucapnya.

"Hmm, aku baru tahu kalau wanita sepertimu bisa gugup juga saat akan menikah," ucap Shinichi meledek sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan kesal melalui cermin. Tapi kemudian Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Mmm, aku juga baru tahu," ucap Shiho dan dia pun merasa rileks kembali.

Shiho kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi dengan senyum di bibirnya sehingga Shinichi kembali merasakan sensasi itu. Namun, ketika dia menatap mata Shiho yang berbinar-binar dan penuh kebahagiaan, dia tahu hal itulah yang menahannya untuk melarikan Shiho dari sini. Dia tidak pernah melihat Shiho sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya bagi Shinichi untuk merelakan Shiho menjadi milik laki-laki lain. Lagipula suami Shiho hanya bisa memiliki Shiho pada malam hari, sementara pada siang hari Shiho adalah miliknya. Dia juga memiliki istrinya saat dia sedang tidak bersama Shiho, jadi untuk apa dia mengeluh? Bukankah ini sempurna? Ya, hidupnya memang selalu sempurna dan dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Shinichi kemudian menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya. Shiho yang awalnya agak kaget akhirnya membalas pelukan Shinichi.

"Berbahagialah, Shiho," bisik Shinichi di telinga Shiho setelah dia memeluk Shiho selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia mencium pipi Shiho sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Pipi Shiho pun memerah dan dia menatap Shinichi dengan senyum bahagia dan penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi," ucap Shiho. Dia memang jarang sekali memanggil Shinichi dengan nama depannya dan saat ini merupakan saat-saat yang jarang tersebut.

XXX

Shiho berputar di depan cermin kemudian dia tersenyum puas. Dia terlihat sempurna dengan gaun tidur tipis dan minimalis yang dibelikan ibunya di luar negeri. Ibunya memang mempunyai selera yang sangat bagus.

Saat itu Shiho sedang berada di kamarnya di rumah barunya, yaitu rumah ayah kandungnya. Rumah itu tidak berpenghuni setelah terjadi pembunuhan di situ dan setelah Shuichi kembali ke Jepang, Shuichi tinggal di situ untuk memperbaiki serta mendekorasi rumah tersebut sehingga mereka berdua bisa tinggal di situ setelah menikah. Mereka berdua langsung pulang ke rumah itu setelah pesta pernikahan selesai. Mereka tidak berbulan madu karena Shiho hanya mendapat cuti selama dua hari.

Shiho lalu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menutup kembali sehingga dia berbalik dan berdiri menunggu suaminya menghampirinya dengan tangannya berada di balik punggungnya.

Shuichi melangkah menghampiri Shiho dengan seringaian di bibirnya, lalu dia berhenti melangkah saat jaraknya dan Shiho hanya tinggal satu langkah.

"Jadi apa kita sudah bisa pergi ke teritori kita sekarang?" tanya Shuichi sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya...," ucap Shiho sambil pura-pura berpikir. Lalu dia nyengir. "Tidak juga," ucapnya, lalu dia berlari melewati Shuichi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Shuichi yang agak terkejut pun akhirnya tertawa dan menoleh ke pintu kamarnya.

"_Rupanya dia ingin mengenang masa lalu, huh? Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan pernah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan dengan mudah,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Shuichi memang suka bermain. Tapi dia tahu dia harus segera menangkap Shiho. Dia tidak ingin Shiho kelelahan karena main kejar-kejaran dengannya. Dia ingin Shiho kelelahan karena hal lain.

XXX

Shiho sudah akan tertidur karena kelelahan saat suaminya menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Tadi saat suaminya menangkapnya di ruang makan, suaminya berkata padanya bahwa dia akan menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan baginya. Lalu suaminya langsung membaringkannya di meja makan dan mereka bercinta di sana. Setelah itu, mereka bercinta hampir di setiap sudut rumah sampai Shiho tidak tahu lagi berapa kali dia berteriak karena mencapai klimaks. Suaminya memang benar-benar laki-laki perkasa dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa melupakan malam ini.

Shiho kemudian mendengar suaminya mulai membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya sehingga dia tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh suaminya. Dia mendengar suaminya tertawa kecil, lalu suaminya membelai rambutnya dengan sayang sehingga dia semakin bertambah nyaman.

Shiho pun merasa sangat bersyukur dan juga lega, karena kesabarannya selama ini berbuah manis.

**Tamat.**


End file.
